Moonsay
by Uzamaki Hinata
Summary: May should have been on her way to Lavender Town, she should have been there to beat Drew in another contests, so why is she in Vermilion learning about a new sickness that could be killing off all the pokemon and worrying about Ash's feelings for her. AS
1. Chapter 1

So, yeah, I've decided to actually upload this on since I'm far too lazy to do it on sppf P

Hi fellow AS'ers

God, I've been dying to write an advanceshipping fanfic for so long now but every time I started to think it out, well, gosh, I never got to it or it was too cheesy or too dramatic, too sad or too scary.

The point it, it was always too something and now I think I've finally gotten the fanfic I wanted, I

worked hard on this and I hope you all like it.

Anyway, on to the fic.

As you already know, its advanceshipping but it has a little contest and pokeshipping too. A little, actually its so minuscule that I don't know why I bother saying it's there but it is.

Um, the title of the fic, well, you'll get it once it starts moving on.

The rating for it, weeeel, I'll say pg13, kay? PG THIRTEEN. But it may, lyk, end up being PG or something, so don't be surprised or whatever.

I'll now put down the ages for each character cuz it's easier that way.

AGES

Max- nine almost ten

May- twelve

Ash- fourteen

Misty- fifteen(yay, thats how old I am!)

Brock- sixteen

Okay thats it. I hope you enjoy it and if now, well, its not lyk I can force you to read my fic.

HEALTHY CRITICISM ACCEPTED

I don't care what you say as long as it will be beneficial to my fanfic and writing, thankies, and again, hope you enjoy it!

**CHAPTER 1**

"Alright Pikachu, use iron tail on Torkoal!" A young green haired boy instructed.

The small yellow rodent nodded his head, obeying the command as he jumped into the air.

"Torkoal!" The raven haired boy across from him shouted. "Evade by hiding in your shell!"

The turtle like pokemon nodded his head and retracted his limbs in to his gray-ish brown shell. "Torkoal!" He cried.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu's silver colored tail bounced off of Torkoal's shell and was sent back to the trainer whom had called him out.

"Huh?" Max Maple stared at Torkoal as if trying to figure out what had happened just then. "Hey!" He said to his friend. "Is that an actual attack?"

His friend, Ash Ketchum, shook his head with a grin. "No way, May. And you can't always rely on your knowledge of a pokemon's attacks to help you out in a battle. Sometimes the trainer will use other means to win. Torkoal going in to his shell is a great example and so is a flying pokemon flying up higher to dodge an attack."

"No way," Max breathed, he clenched his fists. "Alright Ash, come on, let's do it again!"

"Okay," Ash pointed his index finger towards Pikachu. "Torkoal, use flamethrower on Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" Max shouted. "Jump in to the air!"

"Tor koooaaaal!" Torkoal's head bobbed out of his shell as he threw out flames.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu jumped into the air, dodging every attem,pt Torkoal had at trying to barbeque the small pokemon.

"Hah!" Max cried, he looked towards the single brunette who'd been sitting at a picnic table near by. "Hey May!" He shouted, waving his hand excitedly in to the air. "Did you see that?"

May rose her head slowly, nodding at what Max had said although she hadn't heard him. The boy seemed content with that and turned back to his battle.

May groaned.

She'd never been so bored in her life. Well, okay there was that one time Norman's friend from Johto came over and they were all forced to watch boring old home movies from his house.

But still, this was pretty bring too.

"Alright Pikachu!"

May closed her eyes, she didn't even want to be here. Well, not here here but the whole city. She hadn't wanted to be in Cerulean anymore. And it hadn't been because of Misty, Misty was her friend of course. She hadn't wanted to be here because there was a contest in Lavender town coming that she just **had** to get to.

She'd told that to her friends, how much she needed to get to that contest. We still have a few days, was all they said to her. The contest isn't going anywhere. They'd continue. You just had a contest a few days ago here in Cerulean. But that wasn't what mattered to her. Sure, she loved attending the contest in Cerulean, sure, she loved the ribbon she'd gotten from winning. But that wasn't what was important. Drew hadn't gone to that contest, but he'd told her for sure that he'd enter the one in Lavender town. He was her rival, didn't her friends understand? She had to go to that contest, she HAD to be the first one there. Well, at least show up before Drew. Didn't they understand? Didn't they ever have rivals?

Well, she knew Ash once had one, so he should have been as eager as she was to get to Lavender town, he should have understood. But no, lately all he'd been doing was training with Max which was the major reason they spent more days in a town than they should have. Ash was always training Max.

Max was nine but was expected to turn ten in a few weeks. He couldn't wait until he was able to wield his own pokemon, battle his own battles, and take care of himself. Norman and Carolyn, his parents, wanted Max to come home so he could get his first Pokemon from Professor Birch and start at the Hoenn league. Personally, May had wanted Max to keep on traveling along with her and their friends. Traveling without Max for her was like losing a limb, something she just couldn't picture. Thankfully, Max hadn't decided on what to do yet, lately he'd been too occupied with training with Ash before getting his first ever pokemon.

Since Brock and the others really thought Max would just leave them, they were being extra nice to him lately, it was obvious Max had noticed, but then again, he didn't care. Brock had let him choose what they ate if they weren't going out, Ash battled with him constantly and became his new teacher, and May listened to whatever ridiculous requests her brother had. Today it was to come watch his and Ash's battle. May had been hesitant at first but then Ash told her all she had to do was sit there and not really pay attention. She'd shrugged her shoulders and agreed to go out then. But now, now she miserably regretted it.

"Hi, May?"

May looked up to see Daisy, one of Misty's older sisters, looking down at her. She smiled, "so you're not dead."

"Dead?" May repeated.

"You looked like you were dead by the way you were lying your head on the picnic table."

"Oh," May sat up.

"Daisy!" Misty screeched as she placed a tray of rice balls on the table. "Stop being rude to my friends."

"I'm not being rude Mist, Gawd, just chill." Daisy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I better be going, I have a photo shoot by three and need to get all dolled up right now."

Misty nodded, "okay, fine, go, we'll be alright."

"Okay," Daisy replied as she walked away. "Fine, I'm leaving."

"You don't have a good relationship with your sister?" May asked as she reached for a rice ball.

"Mm, sort of," Misty took a hold of her own rice ball. "We're not always like that."

"Hello ladies, anyone want some orange juice?" Brock, the oldest out of the group of friends smiled down at the two girls and placed down a tray with six glasses of orange juice.

"Ooh, thanks Brock." May reached for a glass.

"What took you so long?" Misty asked.

"Er, I bumped in to your sister."

"I wouldn't say bumped," May took a bite of her rice ball. "I'd say purposely crashed in to."

Brock looked away. "Hey are those two still battling?"

"Yup," May yawned. "From breakfast until noon, but then they always do that."

Misty smiled, "I can't believe Max is going to get his first pokemon and journey on his own." She turned to May. "You must be so excited."

"I guess," was all May said.

"I mean," Misty continued, she leaned closer to May. "Now you get to have privacy with him on Valentines day."

"Him?" May repeated. At first, when she'd heard Misty say that, Ash's face popped in to her head. She was about to say something like 'We don't like each other that way' because it was true, she interested in Ash like that, they were friends, that was all.

"Drew." Misty whispered.

The hairs on the back of May's neck stood up as a red blush covered her face.

"So I'm right, huh?" Misty asked, sitting up straight again as Brock left to go call Max and Ash to lunch.

"H-how do you know about Drew?" May asked.

Misty flashed a secretive smile. "Well, I have my sources."

May tried to search in her thoughts for whom could have told Misty. Who? Who? Who? Who would have told her about Drew? May's eyes widened, "was it Ash?" She asked.

Misty pretended to zip her mouth shut. "My lips are sealed."

May groaned, it probably was him. Every time they had gone to a Pokemon Center, Ash always found the need to call Misty. So it had to be him who had told Misty of Drew.

Drew...

May watched as Ash called Torkoal back and Max running towards the picnic table.

Having to spend Valentines day with Drew couldn't be so bad. Well, it wasn't like she hated Drew or anything and she did think he was cute.

"Personally," Misty said with a dramatic sigh. "I wouldn't mind spending Valentines day with Ash."

"Really?" May was surprised, she didn't know there was a girl in the world who found Ash attractive, well, he was cute. But then, he was so uninterested in love that it seemed impossible to like him in that way.

"Yes," Misty had a lovesick look in her eyes as she looked towards Ash. "But you guys are going to leave tomorrow, and I can't leave the gym."

"Um, uh," May began. "If you ask me, long distance relationships are even more romantic than close ones!"

"Thanks May," Misty shook her head. "But it won't happen." She paused. "Unless..."

"What?" May asked. "What? What?"

Misty smiled, she actually seemed giddy. "Unless he confesses tonight! I bet he was planning to do that! You know, he hasn't said more than two words to me today."

"Confesses?" May frowned. "How are you so sure about this?"

"Well," Misty dropped down to a whisper. "Don't you think Ash likes me?"

May stayed silent, she never saw anything that could amount to love, but maybe Ash had done something for Misty before he met May.

"I mean," Misty continued. "He's always calling me when I tell him he doesn't have to and he's always asking me how my pokemon are doing, and look! Right now he's looking at me."

May turned to look at Ash, he was looking alright, but it looked more like his eyes were staring hungrily towards the food that sat awaiting him and not Misty. But how could May tell that to her friend?

"If he confesses tonight," Misty said, a dreamy look returning to her eyes. "I'll be the happiest girl on earth."

"I'll hope the best for you." May smiled.

"Thanks," Misty winked. "And I wish the best for you and Drew."

May blushed, not that again.

"Hey guys," Ash said as he sat down beside Misty. Max piled in beside May and Brock beside Ash.

"Hi Ash," Misty purred.

Ash hadn't noticed her sudden mood change and went right on smiling at her. "Hey Mist, awe man, you should have seen the battle Max and I just had." He pointed towards the green haired boy beside May. "He's a regular natural at battling!"

Max blushed, he actually had from Ash's compliment. "It's only 'cause you've been teaching me so well."

"You're the son of a gym leader," Brock said. "It's expected of you."

"Expected?" Max repeated. "Does that mean I have to become a gym leader?"

Everyone laughed at Max's cute comment leaving the boy to wonder if it would be true or not. He didn't want to be a gym leader.

"You can be whatever you want to be," his sister said, ruffling his messy green hair.

Max smiled up at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, look at me, I'm not a gym leader, I'm a coordinator."

"Speaking of coordinating," Ash looked at May. "Are you ready for the Lavender Town contest."

It was so sweet how he cared for her contests like that, like a true friend. "Yes," May said happily. "The only thing we have to do is get there."

"There's a bus running from Cerulean to Vermillion city." Misty smiled, "Cuts your trip in half."

"Cool, we can take that tomorrow." Ash took in another rice ball in to his mouth.

"Speaking of leaving," Misty said slowly. "I was thinking that, um, maybe we could light firworks tonight. For Valentines day?"

"Valentines day isn't for weeks," Max noted.

"Not to mention the fact that we won't be here," Brock added.

"It doesn't matter," Misty said. "I won't see you guys in a long time and I think we should do something fun together, don't you? This being your last night and all?"

That was true, the five friends looked towards one another.

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped, agreeing with the Cerulean city gym leader.

"Sure," Ash smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"And romantic," May said.

"You know," Misty batted her eye lashes at Ash. "You guys never told me what you'll be doing on Valentines day."

"We'll probably be at Lavender town by then," Brock replied. "So, most likely, we'll be watching May's contest."

"And I'll have my first pokemon!" Max smiled.

"Well, okay," Misty sighed. "What do you guys want to on Valentines day?"

"Meet a beautiful lady," Brock said, answering immediately.

"How typical," Max said, biting in to another rice ball. "All I want is to be able to pass through the day without having to hear May go all crazy over love and all of that junk."

"Hey!" May clasped her hands dramatically. "All _I_ want is for a boy to tell me he loves me. I would have to love him back too of course. I'd want him to go down on one knee with one of those heart shaped boxes of chocolates and say it."

"Cough-Drew-cough!" Max said under his breath.

Everyone else laughed.

"Hey!" May cried again. She attempted to hit her brother but he had ducked.

"That sounds romantic," Misty said, turning away from the quarreling siblings. "Don't ya think Ash?"

Ash, who had been caught by surprised, just blink. "Uh, yeah, I guess so." But he hadn't been thinking of Misty right then, no, there was a different girl on his mind.

* * *

"How annoying!" May fumed as Max, Brock, and Misty headed off to go bye fireworks. It had only been a few hours since lunch.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, coming up behind her.

"What else?" May cried. "Max going off and embarrassing me like that."

Ash stayed silent for some time, and for seconds the only thing you could hear was the snoring of Pikachu and Torkoal inside Misty's gym. The battle had taken a lot out of them.

"I mean, I know he doesn't like romance and all that, but still!" She frowned. "And Drew of all people."

"You don't like Drew?" Ash asked.

"Well, not in that way!" Although she could perfectly imagine him going down on one knee and saying he loved her.

"Uh, May?" Ash approached the girl. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" May asked, she turned to face her friend. There was something about his eyes that told May right away that it was serious.

"Uh, I don't know how to say this," Ash said, blushing little.

May rose an eyebrow, she'd never seen Ash blush unless it had to do with someone complementing him or something. This **had** to be serious.

"See, I've never said this to anyone before."

"Go on."

"Um, uh, May." Ash looked in to his friend's sapphire eyes. "I-I l-l-l-love you."

May's eyes widened.

_Unless he confesses tonight! I bet he was planning to do that!_

Poor girl, what would she do if it was May Ash was planning to confess to and not her?

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

So, what did you think? Good? Bad? No opinion? Just tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, thanks for taking the time to read and review and favor and other whatnot stuff. I guess if you feel like you've red this before then that's because I've posted this on ealier this year like in January or whatever. Which brings me to another point, there may be mistakes a long the way _because _I've written this before and not now. Writers are always improving on their writing, right? So hopefully if I continue to post this after chapter 8 then it'll get better writing-wise and plot-wise. Since atm, it's just a cliche advanceshipping fanfic, heh

**Chapter 2**

"I-I l-l-l-love you."

"L-love?" May repeated. "Really?"

Ash nodded, and when he noticed May wasn't saying anything, he shrugged his shoulders. "But right now probably isn't the right time for it, huh?"

"Well, it's not that..." May tilted her head to the side. "I guess this is all a little too... big for me right now."

"Oh, that's okay!" Ash waved his arms. "You don't have to think about it now, I just..." Ash voice dropped down to a whisper. "I just wanted you to know."

May smiled, it probably took so much courage for him to come up and tell her that. Ash Ketchum, the boy who has saved the world of pokemon more than anyone can count and can't even get the guts to tell a girl he likes her. She giggled, "Ash, you're so cute."

"Huh?" Ash's blushed deepened.

"Nothing, nothing." May waved it off as if she were shooing off a fly. "I was just remembering something." She looked down towards her shoes.

"You don't want Max to go, right?"

The question had caught May so off guard, she took a step backwards and stared at Ash in surprise. "What?"

"You've been getting mad at Max a lot lately," Ash pointed out. "I can't remember who told me, but someone said that whenever someone is leaving, the closest person to them starts to act really angry at the person all the time so the person who leaves and the closest one doesn't have to feel so much pain when the person finally leaves. In this case, you'd be the person who's acting angry."

May's shoulders sagged, had it been that obvious? Had it been that obvious that she hadn't wanted to see her brother go? She feel to her knees.

"Ah, May!" Ash kneeled down beside the troubled brunette. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She sighed. "I can't believe I'm acting like this, that's all."

"What do you mean?"

May sighed again. "Max has always been so supportive of me and my contests, and the one time he needs me to be supportive, I walk out." She looked towards Ash. "I guess I just really don't want him to go off and become a pokemon trainer without traveling with us."

"You know you can't stop him if he does choose to travel on his own," Ash said, trying to make it clear.

May nodded, "I know."

Ash then smiled. "Don't worry about it May, I felt the same way when Misty left. It wasn't a matter of choice for her, but still..."

May looked up at her friend, if only he knew how much Misty loved him. But, if he did, what would he have done? "Um, Ash...?"

"Yeah?"

May paused, Misty probably didn't want her to tell him.

_Unless he confesses tonight!_

"Uh," May shook her head, "never mind."

"Mm, okay." Ash sat up straight, rubbing his belly.

"What's wrong?" May asked., sitting up straight as well.

"Nothing, it's just..." He rubbed his stomach again. "I'm hungry."

May giggled. "Typical Ash!" She stood up. "Let's go eat then."

"That's probably the best thing you said today, May."

_What about when I called you cute?_ She wanted to ask, but decided not to. Calling Ash cute again would probably make his head explode. Knowing him, he's probably never confessed to a girl before(him saying that he hadn't helped too), and since he hadn't, a girl he liked probably never called him cute.

"Nothing," Ash groaned as he closed the Waterflower's fridge. "I can't believe Misty has nothing to eat."

"Yes she does," May said.

"Yeah, but nothing RM." Ash replied.

"RM?" May repeated.

"Ready-made," Ash explained. "Food that doesn't need time to make."

"Oh..." May's eyes narrowed, it almost sounded like something a kid would use. "Well, it's not like it's the end of the world, we can make something to eat."

"Aw," Ash let out another groan. "But I'm hungry now."

"Me too, but good food takes time to make, at least," May put her finger on her chin. "That's what my mom says."

"Well, what should we make?"

"Um, let's see," May tapped her chin. The last time she'd visited home, she remembered they had eaten her mom's famous spaghetti and Brock had asked for the recipe. How did the recipe go? Meatballs, pasta, sauce... but what were the measurements?

"May?"

"Well," May snapped her fingers. "Hey, I know, let's make my mom's spaghetti!"

"You know how to make that?"

"Sort of."

"Will 'sort of' be enough?"

May smiled weakly. "We're just going have to see."

May fell in to one of the six chairs that surrounded Misty's tan table, she sighed. "This isn't working."

"Hey!" Ash shouted, "May, the sauce looks like it's going to explode!"

May closed her eyes, when Carolyn had told her of the recipe, it seemed so much easier, so much more fun...

"_Now watch closely, May," Carolyn said, pouring in the water to the pasta._

"_Why did you add water?" May asked._

"_Because without it, the pasta will stay as sticks and never become spaghetti." Carolyn replied._

"_Hm," May looked over the boiling pot. "I never knew that."_

"_Spaghetti isn't the only food that requires water to cook, May, there are a lot of other foods. Doesn't Brock tell you that?"_

_May shook her head. "No, Brock makes the food mom, we never ask him how to make it, we just know he does."_

_Carolyn frowned, "well... wait one second dear." She disappeared into the room beside the kitchen and reappeared shortly after with a small piece of paper._

"_What's that?" May asked._

"_It's the recipe, but honey, I want you to promise me you'll at least try to make this."_

_May took a hold of the single piece of paper. "Okay, but, why is this so important?"_

"_Well, you're twelve and you don't know how to cook. I know that isn't important and all. But I knew how to cook since I was ten and it would put me at ease if my daughter knew how to cook at least one dish."_

"_Okay mom," May smiled. "I promise."_

Promise? May snorted, she lost the paper a few days after receiving it during some battle with team rocket. She figured she'd rely on memory, turns out her memory wasn't that good. Although she'd seen her mother make it that day, it seems as if she'd gotten amnesia or something, because she couldn't remember the measurements at all. And a recipe, as she had herd, is nothing if you don't know how much of each item to put in.

When they had started making it, May was the one to call out the orders and Ash was to follow. They both, of course took on aprons. May found a cute flower one she liked and since this was a girls' house, Ash had to wear a plain light blue one, the less girl-ish one he could find. At fist, things had gone well. They washed the supplies they needed and May told him to add the water to the pot. It was when they had gotten to the sauce they started to argue and things went down hill. Ash argued saying that the sauce hadn't needed to be made, just heated in the microwave. May pointed out that they were using her mother's recipe and that the sauce needed to be cooked. But then when they finally got to cooking, May's mind went completely blank. She couldn't remember what to add and how much of it. Of course, she hadn't wanted to show Ash that the one thing she couldn't even remember how to make the one thing she fought for so hard, so she began to add things out of nowhere, adding things that didn't even make sense. Like bananas and apples, lemons and fish. And now that they had waited, the sauce was turning out to be more of a disaster than a tasty treat.

"May," Ash pulled on the brunette's arm. "You better come in here and look at this."

Without much effort, May allowed Ash to pull her in to the kitchen.

"Look," Ash said, pointing to the boiling pot.

May's eyes widened, he wasn't kidding. Although most spaghetti sauces are supposed to give off a beautiful maroon color, their's gave off a disgusting yellowish green color. And now the sauce seemed to spit out a bubble every now and then as if it were getting ready to explode.

"What should we do?" Ash asked.

May shook her head, she didn't know what to do, she'd never been in a situation like this... she froze, wait, was it just her or was the pot tipping over?

...

The pot _was_ tipping over.

"Ash," May glared towards her friend. "Tell me that you didn't put that pot at the edge of the stove."

"Huh?" Ash blinked. "Oops."

"Ash, how could you?! Now the things going to...!"

Ash eyes widened, "t-too late May."

May turned back to the stove just in time to catch their pot fall towards floor. It was so strange but it almost seemed as if everything was suddenly in slow motion. Like someone had made it that way. The way she turned on her heels and began to run so she wouldn't get hit by the burning pot or its contents seemed slow.

"Wah!" Ash shouted as May bumped into him and sent him and her tumbling to the floor. "Ouch!"

"Ugh," May opened one of her eyes. "Why did you have to leave it at the..." She paused.

"May, what's wrong?" Ash asked, his eyes still closed.

"Uh, nothing!" If Ash had seen, he'd probably turn as red as... the flame from Torkoal's overheat.

"May?"

May looked up and her jaw literally dropped, because standing there, at the doorway of the kitchen was Misty, just Misty.

Oh man, had she caught May at a bad position.

"What are you two doing?" There was a hurt look in her eyes, it made May feel so guilty.

Quickly the brunette rolled off of Ash and stood up to get a better look at Misty. "Listen!" She began. "It's not what it looks like!"

Ash sat up then at the sound of the two girls. "Oh, hey Misty, back so soon?"

"Save it!" Misty said to Ash, looking up at May, she frowned. "I thought what I told you meant something, but apparently not."

"Misty-!"

"Just save it!" Misty shouted once again before fleeing the scene.

Man, were they in trouble.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, yeah, like I said, it was posted on like half a year ago so there'll be mistakes. I'm pretty lazy atm, so I won't take the time to really fix them. Writing will improve by chapter eight hopefully, lol, because that's when I stopped writing this.

**Chapter 3**

"Just save it!"

"Misty wait!" May cried as the troubled gym leader bolted for the door. "It's not what you think!"

But it was too late, Misty was already jogging out the front door.

"What happened?" Ash asked, his face showed a mix of emotions then, curiosity, hurt, and guilt.

What did he have to feel so guilty about?

"She-I-we...!" May stammered endlessly. Wait, what the heck was wrong? Why couldn't she get the words out? Why couldn't she just tell him, _she caught us at a bad time._ Yes, that's what she should have said, _she caught us at a bad time._

"Ash, May!" Max shouted as he came in to the kitchen, Brock following close behind. "What did you do to Misty? She seemed pretty angry about something."

"Really angry," Brock added as his eyes fell on to the two teens. "I can't even imagine what you two did."

"Ah," May looked from Ash's confused face to the two before her. "Um, Misty ran out because I..." May's shoulders slumped, feelings of guilt hitting her then. "I don't know, it's just all-"

"My fault!" Ash interrupted.

May's eyes widened from surprise as she looked back at Ash. "Wh-what?"

"Your fault?" Max repeated, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, yeah, I guess we started arguing and I went too far." Ash lied.

"Then why did May say she was sorry if it was your fault?" Brock asked.

"I, I told her to cover for me," Ash looked over at May with his lying chocolate eyes. "Thanks May."

May shook her head, she couldn't let him take the fault for her. It wouldn't be fair. It was her fault, so why was he pretending that it was his own? "No, but-!"

"Wait, what did you say to her?" Max asked.

"Some stuff," Ash shrugged. "Look, it's not important, I'll go talk to her after I get Pikachu."

"Um, Ash," Brock shook his head. "Maybe you should do this without Pikachu."

"Why?" Ash was back to being confused. "He's slept long enough I think."

"I think he hasn't," Brock replied. Although of course he had, but for the sake of Ash's density, he used another excuse just to get the him and Misty alone.

Did he think Ash and Misty belonged to be together? May wondered. If he had, he was right, the two should be together. It was too bad Ash liked May.

"Fine," Ash huffed. "I won't take Pikachu."

"Ash, wait." May began.

"Hm?" Ash paused as he stoo right before the front door. He stared back at May with curiosity.

"I, uh..." Wait, what was it she wanted to tell him again? What did she need to say to him? What was it that was screaming to come out of her? "Um, come back soon because we... we all need to be here f-for the fireworks. " she finally managed to say, curing herself inwardly for not saying what she wanted, no, _needed _to say.

Ash stared, "um, okay. Sure, I'll be back soon." He smiled at her before leaving the house after Misty.

Max cracked a smile. "Come back soon," He began to mimic after May. He fluttered his eyelashes playfully at his sister. "Come back _soooon_ because we all need to be here for the fireworks. And maybe after that, we can smooch until the sun comes. Just you and me _Aaaash_!"

May frowned down at her brother. "Max, if you don't get out of my face at the count of ten, I. Will. Kill. You."

"Aaah!" Max cried as he jumped behind Brock. "Brock! Brock!" He shouted to the mature one of the group. "Protect me from May!"

"Come on, you guys." Brock rolled eyes. "This isn't the time for that, we have to set the fireworks." He cracked he smile then, laughing silently at his own joke. "Because May told Ash to come back soon."

"BROCK!" May screeched.

The pokemon breeder smiled. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

* * *

"Misty, is that you?" Ash asked, it took him sometime but then he finally found Misty sitting at the small fountain that stood in the middle of town.

The fountain was the same place Misty had let her one of her water pokemon to swim when they had returned to Cerulean after Ash had battled with the Cinnabar gym leader.

The small street lamp that hung itself over the fountain flickered its light a few times prohibiting Ash from being able to tell whether or not the girl was still angry. "Uh, Misty?"

"Leave me alone," Misty turned away from Ash.

"No, I can't leave you alone if I came all the way here," Ash sighed. "Why did you have to run so far?"

"You never used to complain about running before," Misty said, hugging her knees. "I wonder if it's because of May, because May never liked running."

"Huh?" Ash took a seat beside Misty. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about May!" Misty said. She looked up at Ash , a look of anger and sadness washed over her face.

"What about May?" Ash asked. Why would Misty bring May up at a time like this?

"What is it about her you like? What is it about her that you love?" The young gym leader cried. "Why is it her when I was with you longer?! What is it she has that I don't? Tell me Ash." Misty leaned forward, moving closer to Ash. "Tell me." She pressed on.

"I-I," Ash inched back, unable to compose a thought in his head. He didn't understand what was going on at all. "I don't know what you're talking about Misty."

"Don't lie, you like her, don't you? That's why you let her get on top of you like that."

Ash blushed, wait how did she know? How did she know about his feelings for May when he'd only told the young brunette that same day?

"I saw you," Misty said, answering his thoughts. "I saw you in the kitchen, on the floor earlier."

"On the floor?" Wait, hadn't she said he'd let May..? "Wait, you saw me and..."

"What is it...?" Misty's eyes began to water. "What is it she has that I don't?"

"Misty, I..." How was he supposed to answer that? What did she expect him to say? Ash looked down towards the floor. "I-I'm sorry."

Misty looked away for a few seconds before throwing her arms around the raven haired boy. "I love you," she sobbed in to his chest.

Ash could do nothing but pat her back in return.

* * *

"Those fireworks were a lot of fun yesterday!" Max said to his sister May.

It was the next day and the four of them, along with their pokemon, were heading towards the bus stop. They were getting ready to ride the bus Misty had told them about, the one that headed from Cerulean to Vermillion.

"It was, wasn't it?" May smiled. "Especially using the sprinklers!"

"Except Ash and Misty didn't do mu-"

"Yaa!" May waved her hands in front of her in order to get Max to stop. "And remember when Brock burned the burgers yesterday!"

"Hey!" Brock said, stepping into the conversation. "It wasn't my fault, I told Ash to watch them. And he, for some reason, didn't tell me until they were burned."

"Well, it's not like Ash can cook," May pointed out.

"And if you weren't too busy flirting with Daisy, you would have taken responsibility over the burgers like you were supposed to." Max added.

"Well, I..."

May sighed happily, as long as they didn't point out what had happened with Ash the night before she was happy.

Ash.

The young raven haired boy hadn't said much of a word yesterday after returning with Misty. For some reason, Brock and Max hadn't noticed the sudden mood change. Brock went on flirting with Daisy, Lily, and Violet; and Max hadn't thought twice when he pulled May, Ash, and Misty along to help him use the fireworks. Misty smiled and laughed along with him but Ash sat down the second he had a chance to. And when Brock asked him to watch the sizzling burgers, Ash had immediately agreed and left May, Max, Misty, and Pikachu.

May watched Ash as he walked over to the other side of the Waterflower's backyard and stared lifelessly in to the grill. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but something told her he probably would tell her everything was alright and move away from her. May decided to turn to Misty and ask her what was wrong. So the second she got her alone, she apologized for what she had seen in the kitchen and asked what was wrong with Ash. Misty accepted May's apology but when May had asked about Ash, she placed a sad smile and shook her head. And that was it. She hadn't said anything about Ash or what was wrong with him, she just shook her head and walked off to Max when he had called her. It left May to wonder what really happened between the two.

And now, now Ash walked silently ahead of the group with Pikachu on his shoulder. He hadn't spoke a word this morning, so sleeping hadn't done much to change his mood. May was starting to get worried too.

"How long do you think it will take us to get to Lavender town?" Max asked behind May.

"It depends how long the bus ride will take," Brock answered. "What do you think May? Do you think we'll come in time for your contest?"

"I, uh," May didn't feel like answering then, she wanted to talk to Ash. She wanted to ask him what was wrong. Maybe there was a way to do that. May walked up until she was right in step with Ash, standing beside him. "What do you think Ash?"

Ash looked over at May, still having the same lifeless look on his face as yesterday. "About what?"

"About, about how long it will take us to get to Lavender town." May replied.

"And whether or not we'll get there in time for May's contest." Brock added.

"I don't know how long it will take us to get to Lavender town," Ash began as he stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Max asked as he and Brock came in behind Ash, Pikachu, and May.

"Is that...?" Ash asked as he pointed towards a moving blue bus. "The bus we're supposed to go on?"

"Ah!" May cried. "It is!"

"No way!" Brock shouted. "We have to get on that or we'll never make it to Lavender town!"

"Or my contest!" May added.

The four kids along with Pikachu, ran after the bus as quick as they could, waving their hands crazily in to the air, attempting to catch the driver's attention.

"Please mister!" Max shouted. "We have to get on!"

"Pika pi!"

The little kids on the bus pressed their faces on the windows, trying to get a better look of the crazed trainers that were following them. They giggled and pointed as May and her friends panted and shouted. The older trainers on the bus smiled too but did nothing to inform the driver of the running kids.

"Hey!" Ash shouted, surprising his friends. "We need to get on this bus!"

The bus driver finally looked down at the young trainers, he opened his window. "What do you want?"

"We need to get on," Brock answered.

"Too bad kids, I have a schedule to follow."

"Yeah but...!" May began.

"Sorry," The driver closed the window, not giving May a chance to finish.

"...We have a schedule too."

"Man, what are we going to do now?" Max asked as the bus drove away.

"I guess we'll have to walk," Brock said with a shrug.

"Ohhh," May fell down to her knees. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Cheer up, May," Max said, attempting to cheer up his sister. "This way, we won't be cooped up in a bus."

"I'd rather be cooped up then walk more than we have to."

Brock pulled out his guide book. "Hey, look, says here that buses come every four hours."

"So the next one will come at..." Max tapped his chin. "One 'o clock."

May groaned again. "We'll never make it to my contest, I just know it."

Ash looked from one friend to another before turning his back on them and beginning to walk on the same path the bus did.

"Where are you going?" Brock asked him.

Ash stopped and looked back at him. "We're not going to get to Lavender town by sitting down."

That was true, Brock began to jog to catch up with his friend.

"Come on May," Max said. "We have to get going."

"You go on a head," May said. "I'll catch up."

Max shrugged and did as he was told. He walked off to catch up with the others.

May sighed, she never expected to walk to Lavender town. If she had, she would have eaten more at breakfast for energy. And what if they never got there in time? They could continue being optimistic about it, but the truth was that the contest was only in a few days.

I'll be attending the next one.

May looked up at the clear blue sky, Drew. He told her for sure that he'd be at the next contest. The two hadn't battled each other in a long time, she wanted to get to this contest to show him how much stronger she became. "Just you wait," she whispered. "I'll beat you next time Drew."

"May, come on!"

May looked up at her friends as they waved at her. She smiled and stood up. "Coming!" She shouted.

She ran a few steps before tripping on a few strands left from her shoes. "Oof!" May cried as she fell to the ground. She sat up straight and reached for her shoes. For some reason, her ankle was throbbing.

"Hey!" Max shouted. "Are you okay?!"

"I-I think I twisted my ankle," May replied looking over at her friends.

They all stood silent for a few seconds before their faces began to turn pale.

"What's wrong?" May asked.

The three boys suddenly began to wave their hands crazily in to the air. What was wrong? Why the heck were they doing that?

"May!" Ash finally cried. "THERE'S A CAR COMING IN BEHIND YOU!"

May's body froze up.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in forever! I completely forgot about , I swear.

**Chapter 4**

"May, watch out!"

May turned her head just in time to catch a glimpse of the light blue pick-up truck driving towards her with incredible speed. The driver in the truck was bobbing his head to the music he was listening to and not paying attention to the girl he was about to crash in to.

"May!" Max screeched.

The young brunette put her arms up, doing whatever she could to protect herself. At that second, everything in her body seemed shake in fear. May's eyes snapped to a shut as she screamed. The truck, what would happen if the truck reached her...? If it hit her ...?

"May!" Ash shouted, he frowned to see his friend sitting there, not even attempting to stand up. "We have to do something." He growled, clenching his fists.

"Someone save my sister!" Max cried. "Someone, please!"

"Okay," Ash picked Pikachu off of his shoulder and gave him to Max. "Watch him," he told the young boy.

Tears of fear were beginning to cloud up Max's vision. "What about you?" He squeaked.

"Pika pi," Pikachu mewed in sadness.

"Don't worry," Ash smiled. "I'll be fine."

"You better hurry!" Brock shouted. "That truck is gaining on her!"

"Right!" Ash turned his back on his friends and began to run towards the scared brunette. "May!"

"Huh?" May looked back just as Ash was getting closer and closer to her.

"Stand up!" He shouted. "Move!"

"I-I can't!" May pointed towards her swollen ankle.

Ash groaned, "Fine," he said.

"What are you going to do?"

Without another word, Ash threw his arms in front of him as he jumped on top of May. He pushed the brunette down straight on the floor, so she was laying on her back. Ash pulled May's hands closer to her body as he crouched down closer to her chest, their bodies were aligned together perfectly.

"Close your eyes," Ash whispered.

May did just that, and to her surprise, the car passed right over them, she could feel its shadow pass by one second, and then gone the next. Who would've known Ash was so smart? Anyone one else would have made sure to push May out of the way, getting themselves hurt instead, but Ash managed to find a way to save them both.

"Hey!" Max shouted happily. "He saved her! Ash saved May!"

Brock nodded with admiration. "That was quick thinking."

The truck that nearky hit May screeched to a halt a few feet from where May and Ash lay. Slowly the passenger door was opened and out came a boy, a little taller than Ash himself. The boy wore a blue t-shirt with a pair of jeans with spikey red-ish brown hair sprouting out from his head. "Well, well," He crossed his arms. "I knew Jordan was going to hit someone, but who knew it woulda be Ashy?"

"Ashy?" Max repeated.

Brock smiled. "Hey, didn't think we'd see you here."

The boy smiled.

"Okay," Ash whispered, "It's gone." He rolled off of May so he and she could sit up.

"Uh, Ash?" May looked towards the raven haired boy, new admiration formed in her eyes. He saved her, he really saved her. May blushed, even if it meant that he had to get on top of her like that. "Th-thanks."

Ash's own face began to heat up when he'd noticed what he'd done. "No problem," he said looking away.

May smiled and put her hand over her friend's, she really was grateful to him. Ash smiled back, looking in to the brunette's eyes. And for seconds it seemed as if nothing else existed... until that is, Max pulled the two back down to Earth.

"May!"

May was startled by the feel of Max's arms around her neck."May! You're okay!"

"Oh, hi Max," May said, she was still feeling a little dazed by it all.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu jumped in to his master's arms with worry.

"I'm alright!" Ash said, chuckling. "I'm fine Pikachu, and so is May."

"Thanks to you." May looked back towards Ash, it almost seemed like saving her was all he needed to return back to normal from the zombie state he'd been in since he'd spoke to Misty yesterday.

"Hey Ash," Max said, pulling himself away from May. "I think that boy knows you."

"What boy?" Ash's eyes darted from place to place, trying to search for whom Max was talking about. Finally though,it fell on to the single boy who stood next to the light blue pick-up truck. "Gary!" Ash shouted.

"Gary?" Max and May repeated in unison.

"Took you long enough," Gary smirked. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Ash ignored what Gary had said, instead he became angry. "You nearly killed May!" Ash shouted, standing up. "What the heck were you doing driving?"

"I wasn't driving," Gary replied. "Jordan was."

"Who?"

"Jordan," Gary tapped the passenger window lightly and out came a man, the same height as Gary, with jeans, a white undershirt, and a cowboy hat on."Jordan is my assistant at the lab."

"Gary!" Max shouted, snapping his fingers. "Hey, I know you! You're that guy who's Professor Oak's grandson. You used to be a Pokemon Trainer but quit after the Johto league. Now you work at a lab on some island off of the coast of Pallet, right?"

"Yup." Gary smiled. "Whoa, you sure know your stuff kid."

"Well," Max blushed.

"Let me guess," Gary tapped his chin. "You're Max Maple? The famous gym leader, Norman Maple's son. Almost about to get your first Pokemon?"

"Y-yeah," Max's eyes widened with surprise, how did he know?

"If you work at the lab, why are you here?" May asked. "Doesn't lab work keep you busy?"

"Most of the time I guess," Gary answered. "Hey, are you May Maple, the sister of Max?"

May nodded.

"Then that also means you've won about two riboons and are expecting to win one from Lavender town."

"W-wow!" May said. "How do you know all of this?"

"Yeah," Ash frowned. "I never told you about May and Max."

Gary smiled, "I have my ways." He leaned back on the truck. "Anyways, I think I'm happy I bumped in to you now.There's something I need to tell you."

"Ah, Mr. Oak," Jordan turned to Gary. "Isn't that top secret?"

"I won't tell them everything," Gary told his assisstant.

"Tell us everything about what?" asked Brock, he stood behind Ash and May now.

Gary's smile faded. "You'll see."

* * *

Gary sat cross legged in the pick up part of the truck. He leaned his back on the back window of the truck. On his right sat May and Ash

and to his to his left sat Max and Brock.

"What is it you needed to tell us?" Ash asked.

Gary took in a deep breath. "I know you guys are on the road, so you don't have much time to catch the news. But something horrible has happened,

for some reason, a month ago, a lot of pokemon turned in to the Pokemon Center really sick. And it wasn't just that, the pokemon, as their trainers

explained, were not obeying them and were often found attacking their own trainers out of fear. And when they were turned in to the pokemon center,

they seemed to act more and more unlike themselves, losing more and more of their ability to walk and talk. When the pokemon first became sick

they showed dark half circles under their eyes and their faces became very pale. And after about a month, the pokemon became too weak to survive on

their own and... died."

"That's horrible!" May gasped as she put her hands up to cover her mouth.

"Why aren't the doctor's doing anything?" Ash asked.

"They don't know what to do," Gary answered. "They've tried everything they can, giving every medicine they can, treating each pokemon for every disease they thought it was, and they even did surgery to find out if it was an internal problem. But nothing gave them such luck, they couldn't save a single pokemon. And what's worse is that there are hundreds of Pokemon showing up sick each and everyday. And we've pinpointed where most Pokemon are showing up sick." Gary nodded his head towards Jordan, who sat in the front seat with his window rolled open."Which is...?"

"Lavender Town, Kanto," Jordan answered, almost robotically.

"We can't just give up!" Ash said, clenching his fists. "We can't let all of those pokemon die, we have to save them somehow."

"But how?" Max asked. "You heard Gary, even the pokemon doctors don't know what to do."

"That's not an excuse," Ash replied. "We still have to do something."

"That's what I was thinking," Gary said. "Maybe the doctors don't know what to do, but I don't believe we can just give up that easily."

"Do you have a plan?" Brock asked.

"I do," Gary sighed. "But I'm not supposed to say what it is."

"So what are we supposed to do?" May asked before Ash had a chance to get angry. "I mean, is there anything we can do?"

"Well, I'm about to head to Vermillion City," Gary replied. "It's rumored that a lot of pokemon were sent to their pokemon hospitals and centers because the ones in Lavender town are getting too full and they can't handle that much pokemon. I need to be somewhere, but you guys can go check around for me and ask things like how long the pokemon has been there and how far in the sickness they are in."

"How is that helping?" Ash asked, he really wanted to do something that was actually progressive.

"In order to attack a problem, we must first see how we are going to attack, and to see that, we must learn more of the problem." Gary answered.

"Wait, huh?" Ash portrayed a look of confusion.

"It's like this," Brock turned to face Ash. "Imagine that you are battling someone new, like a fronteir brain. And you know nothing of this brain, like what pokemon they use and what type of strategy they have. So the only way you can win is by learning all about him or her."

"So you want us to do your dirty work?" Max peaked an eyebrow.

"No, no," Gary shook his head. "See, if I wasn't so busy, I'd do it with Jordan and not even ask for your help."

None of the trainers looked convinved.

"Fine," Gary crossed his arms."If you don't believe me, I don't care. I guess Jordan and I won't have to offer you a ride to Vermillion since you're not helping me."

"Wait," May leaned forward to distribute her weight on to her hands as well. "Did you say Vermillion as in the Vermillion city?"

Gary nodded. "The one and only."

May looked back towards her friends. Sure they had missed the bus, but riding along with Gary had to be the next best thing right? If they walked, they would never reach Lavender Town in time. Her friends had to understand that, right?

"Fine," Ash said. "We'll do that stuff for you Gary, just so you can take us to Vermillion city."

"Really?" May asked, turning her head to face Ash.

"Yeah sure," Ash shrugged. "We have to get to your contest, right?"

Gary smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that." He tapped lightly on the window behind him, and without warning, the truck began to move on highspeed.

"Yah!" Max hit in to Brock and the gym leader in return, kept the boy up.

May had been affected way more because she had been using her hands to keep her up. When the truck started to move, she fell sideways towards Ash. He held out his hands to catch her but missed and she fell in to his lap on accident.

"Ow," May said as she opened her eyes.

"A-are you okay?" Ash asked, he blushed at the feel of May's head on his lap.

"Huh?" May's eyes widened when she noticed where she was. Without skipping a beat, she jumped off of Ash with her face burning.

"I didn't know you started to get friendly with the ladies Ashy," Gary smirked.

"I'm not!" Ash shouted embarrassed.

"He's not!" May shouted at the same time, equally embarrassed.

"Uhhh," Small drops of sweat began to form on Max's and Brock's faces.

"Well," Brock said. "At least we'll get to Vermillion city."

"That's for sure!" Max said. "And in a hurry too!"

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

Was that a short chapter? Yeah, I think so. Well, I hope this one was better than the last!


	5. Chapter 5

To whoever asked about the PM list, I don't think I will have because, correct me if I'm wrong, but there's a way on where you can get an Email to alert you whenever there's a new chapter right? So it would just be easier if you did that than to have a PM list.

Anyway, the story continues onward

**Chapter 5**

"Isn't today such a great day?" May asked as she threw her arms in to the air. The sun above them shown brightly as the white clouds began to spread apart from one another, showing off the bright blue sky behind them.

It was a beautiful day, very beautiful. It actually made May want to walk around for once.

Ash grinned. "It does look nice," he agreed, watching as May fell back on to the red bench behind her. Ash smiled before waving the map he held in his hand. "But we have work to do, May."

"Pika!"

"Awww," May whined. "But look how great it is outside."

"I know," Ash shrugged. "But you're the one who wanted to do this for Gary, remember? So it's not like we can get a free ride and do nothing in return."

May whined once more. "Come on Ash, let's walk just for a little? Pleaaassee!"

Ash shook his head firmly.

May sighed, finally understanding that there was no way she would get Ash to just walk around with her. "Fine," she said standing up to walk over to him. "Let's go."

Ash smiled, happy to have had his way.

"Pikachu!" The small yellow rodent jumped off of his trainer's shoulder and began to run off.

"Hey Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "Where are you going?!"

"Pikachu!" May added. "Come back!"

Pikachu continued to run, ignoring the calls from his friends.

"I guess we should follow him," Ash suggested.

May nodded and the two began to run after Pikachu.

It seemed like ages ago when Gary had dropped them off here in Vermillion. The travelers hardly had time to rest, Gary handed May and Brock two pieces of the map. Brock had the east side of Vermillion and May had the west. Gary explained how both had an equal number of pokemon hospitals and centers on it and both led back to the Pokemon gym, but Brock's map would get there first. Max immediately went with Brock and Ash walked over to May's side. With the groups decided, Gary had bid farewell to his friends and slipped back into the truck. They watched it as it drove away before seperating and going their own seperate ways.

May snuck a glance at Ash now as the both of them ran after Pikachu. It was obvious, so obvious, that Ash had wanted to go with Brock and Max to the gym, so why had he accompanied May? When she asked before, he simply replied "It's not like we won't get there, we will."

But May knew that his desire was to meet up with Lt. Surge, the old gym leader, quickly so they could have a battle. She turned away, maybe he was doing this because he loved her? After all, he had been acting somewhat strangely around her eversince he professed his love to her. She smiled sadly, she wished she could do something for him in return.

"Pikachu!" Ash bellowed waking May from her thoughts. "Where are you going?!"

The young brunette looked up just as Pikachu began to run faster, ignoring Ash's calls, ignoring his friends. This wasn't like the yellow rodent, it wasn't like him at all.

Ash began to quicken his speed as he neared Pikachu, leaving May in his dust.

"Hey!" the brunette cried. "Wait for me!" She tried to run faster to catch up with the two before her but couldn't. May sighed, she never really was a good runner.

"Hey, you!" May felt someone grab her arms and pull her back suddenly.

"Yaa!" She cried as she felt someone tug on her shoulder and she fell flat on her bottom. "Ouch."

"Hey!" came a voice May knew all to well. "I thought we told you never to come back here."

May looked up to see the Officer Jenny of Vermillion glaring down at her. "Never to come back here...?" May repeated, confused. "But I've never been here before."

"Then explain this missy," Officer Jenny retrieved a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to May.

WANTED

Name: May Maple

Sex: Female

Hair: brunette

Eyes: gray

Height: 4' 10"

Weight: XXX

Reason: attempted robbery of Moonsay's locket.

May's eyes widened as she stared at the flier once more. She could see why Jenny accused her, the girl in the picture looked so much like her. But it wasn't her. "I've never been here," she said once more as she stared up at the officer.

Jenny shook her head. "I've showed you proof, and still you don't confess to the crime."

"But this isn't me," May said, pointing to the description. "See? It says gray eyes here, but I have blue."

"But look at the picture," Jenny argued. "You have blue eyes in the picture."

That had been true.

May bit down on her lip, confused, she was so confused then. Why was she told not to come back when she had never been to Vermillion before? At least... she couldn't remember if she'd ever been there...

Officer Jenny continued to glare down at May although the look on her face scared the young brunette it was obvious that the Jenny was pleased with her finding.

"May, what happened?"

May looked up to see Ash coming in behind her panting, Pikachu sitting safely on his shoulder. "When I looked back I didn't see you." he told her confused expression. "So I was wonderin' where you went."

May attempted a small smile. "Well, here I am." She said weakly.

"I can see that," Ash looked over at Officer Jenny then. "What happened?" He asked her.

"Simple," Jenny answered. "Your friend here arrived at our city two months ago. She checked in to the local pokemon center, resting her vulpix as she toured around the many museums of Vermillion. Upon her visit to our oldest museum, the one owned by Martha Crafter, she stayed particularly long at the Moonsay display. When she finally left the museum, we found Moonsay's locket gone. Martha reported robbery and we chased this little lady down until we finally retrieved the locket. Since she was too young to be sent to jail, we told her never to return to Vermillion city, and now, here she is."

"But May's never been here before," Ash said, raising an eyebrow. "We were at my house in Pallet two months ago."

"Several people have confessed to have seen her that night, are you prepared to go against their word?"

"Yeah," Ash took a step towards Jenny. "I'm sure May was with me, she couldn't have gone here to steal Moonsay's locket."

"I don't even know who Moonsay is!" May said.

Jenny looked from Ash to May. "Come with me," she said, her pleased look from before disappearing as she walked off.

"Um," May looked up at Ash.

He shrugged, "I don't really understand what's going on, but let's go follow her and clear your name."

May nodded, and with the help of Ash, stood up.

"Hey, May," Ash said, after some time. "Do you really not know Moonsay?"

May nodded, "am I supposed to?"

"No, it's not that," Ash said, shaking his head. "I just thought you'd know."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

May walked up until she was standing beside Ash. Suddenly, this Moonsay person seemed much more interesting than ever. "Tell me," the young brunette said, slipping her hand into Ash's. "Tell me who Moonsay is."

Ash smiled. "Well," he said as if he were thinking about it for some time. "Okay." He took in a deep breath. "A long time ago, there was this priestess who traveled the world only at night with her umbreon, and her name was Moonsay..."

* * *

"Hey look Max," Brock said, pointing to a small flier on the Pokemon Hospital they were leaving.

Max stared at it, before a smile sprouted on to his face. "Oh, cool!" he shouted. He ran up to the flier.

"Isn't it?" Brock asked as he stepped in behind Max.

Max nodded, the flier they had been talking about showed pictures of several fire pokemon and it read:

_Come one! Come all to the Fire Pokemon Festival of Moonsay! That's right! It's time to once again start our annual Fire Pokemon Festival in memory of our beloved Moonsay! Come to our seven day festival and learn a little more of our night princess!_

_The schedule is as follows!_

_Sunday: Rides! Rides! Rides! We will have several rides open for the public at half price!_

_Monday: Today is the day of maps! Pick a partner and pick a map, see if you can find Monsay's locket first!_

_Tuesday: Contest time! Children of all ages, enter our fun flame pokemon contest! FFPC for short! Come on in with fire pokemon! The only pokemon we allow!_

_Wednesday: Join us as we open up our one of a kind flame circus! Watch as many fire pokemon do the tricks you could only dream of before! And who knows? Maybe you and your fire pokemon will become a part of the show!_

_Thursday: Who is the champion? Who knows?! Maybe it can be you and your fire pokemon! Champion of what, you might ask? Why the champion of the eating contest that is! Put your pokemon in an eating contest and see who will win!_

_Friday: It is time for the beauty contest! Who's fire pokemon will reign supreme? Who's will be the most beautiful of them all? You won't know unless you try!_

_Saturday: Finally, we close off this years festival with a tournament! Put in your fire pokemon and see if you can beat them all! Only fifty applicants are allowed, so sign up quickly!_

_Come on in and join the fun at this year's Flame Festival of Moonsay! If you come, you wills ee our unique set of fireworks that will show Saturday night!_

_ not actual locket_

"Those people of Moonsay city sure love their fire pokemon." Brock noted.

Max nodded. "But it sounds so cool!" He looked up at Brock. "Can we go?"

Brock smiled. "I think it depends on how long it takes us to get to Lavender town."

Max groaned.

"Vul... pix."

"Anyway," Brock began. "What pokemon would you use? You have to have Pokemon in order to be apart of the festival I think."

Max shrugged, "Ash has a lot of fire types, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but are you sure you still want to keep using his pokemon?"

"Vu..."

"What's wrong with that?" Max asked.

"Nothing, it's just..."

"Pix..."

"Well, I have nothing else-" Max paused.

"Nothing else...?" Brock repeated, waiting for the young boy to continue.

"... Wait." Max whispered, he'd heard something, he knew. The soft cry of a vulpix. Soft yet it sounded so painful.

"Vuu..."

"There!" Max cried. "Did you hear that Brock?"

Brock paused before gasping. "Yeah!" he said. "I heard it, I heard it."

Max frowned. "I wonder where it's coming from..."

Max and Brock heard the sound of something falling as they turned back to face it.

"Oh no!" Max cried.

It was a vulpix, no bigger than a baby one. It lay there on the floor in pain as it shuddered in the heat of the sun. There were signs of hunger all over him and his fur looked like it hadn't been washed in months.

"Poor thing," Brock said, shaking his head as Max picked it up.

"Brock," Max said, pulling the pokemon close to him. "I think he's sick. Do you think maybe he's getting what all of the other pokemon are catching?"

"I hope not," Brock replied. "But let's go take him to the pokemon center just incase."

"Okay," Max stood up.

"Vul..." Vulpix slowly opened one of his eyes.

"Don't worry Vulpix," Max said calmly when he noticed the Pokemon's curious stare. "We'll take care of you."

"Max!" Brock shouted. "Let's go."

"Okay!" Max slowly brought the small fox like pokemon closer to him before running off behind Brock.

As the two ran they passed by a single girl. The girl took a sip of her drink before smiling. "Perfect," she breathed. "Everything's going according to plan."

* * *

"... She died trying to save him," Ash concluded.

"Oh wow..." May looked down to her red sneakers, attempting to take in everything that Ash had just said to her. Moonsay... she sounded like such a cold person before she had met Yuki, but then he seemed to completely transform her. May smiled softly. "Moonsay sounds so amazing," she breathed. "I can't believe someone would try to steal her locket. And I can't believe I've never heard of her."

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"Moonsay is more of a story told here in Kanto I guess. I mean she did only travel around here." Ash replied.

"That's true," May said. "But still." She frowned in the floor, thinking about how sad it must have been to see the one you love die right before your eyes.

"You're not sad about the story, are you?" Ash asked.

"No, it's not that," May said shaking her head, she had to stop being so depressed around him. May attempted to think about a different part of the story. Romantic? Hadn't it been romantic as well? She smiled. "It's just..." she clasped her hands excitedly. "It's sooooooo romantic!"

Ash laughed. "Romantic, huh?"

"Yeah!" May smiled, the feeling of depression slipping away from her. "I mean, Moonsay dies trying to save him? And when he thinks he's a monster and she doesn't leave his side!" May explained excitedly. "It's all just a dream come true!"

Ash blinked. "I never thought of it that way."

"Really?" May turned to face Ash, curious. "So what did you think when you heard the story?"

"Well," Ash smiled. "Whenever I heard that story, I always thought of how strong she must have been. I mean, she was always there when someone needed her to be, and when Yuki's life was in danger, she didn't hesitate when it came to saving him. And because of that she was able to save him. The only bad thing is that she dies. But, man, she was great."

May watched Ash as his face filled with utter amazement. It always seemed like he was on a whole other level than she was. Whenever she said something, he seemed to top it. Sure the story was romantic, but that wasn't why Moonsay became famous and was loved by all.

"She does sound terrific," May admitted.

"Yeah."

May giggled softly. "But I know someone else who's terrific."

"Who?" Ash asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Pika?"

May grinned. "You!"

"Me?" Ash repeated. He looked at May, a more surprised look overcoming his face. Finally though, he understood. His face became red. "Uh, no, it's..."

May giggled. "What's wrong? You usually start bragging about your amazing skills right about now."

"Uh, hey!" Ash grinned. "If I were alive at the time of Moonsay, I'd probably be the only trainer who'd be able to beat her. After all, I do already have three -count them, three- battle symbols."

"Hush up you two!" Jenny bellowed. "We're here."

May, Ash, and Pikachu straightened up to see where they were going. Jenny was taking them to a Pokemon Museum, and it so happened to be the one that May had 'stolen' from.

"Wow," May breathed when the museum began to stand before them proudly. "So beautiful!"

The museum was shaped almost like a school with it's tanned color and large windows. On top of the front door lay a huge sign: _The Moonsay Museum _it read, _where you can find everything and anything about this Beautiful Priestess._

"Pika..." Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder, and bolt in to the museum.

"Pikachu...!" Ash shouted.

"Don't worry," Jenny interrupted. "Pokemon are naturally attracted to Moonsay's locket. She was always known to have had many pokemon companions after all." Jenny paused. "Martha! Martha, are you here?!" She bellowed in to the empty halls of the museum. "I have her, the girl who tried to steal Moonsay's locket."

May cringed when she heard the officer describe her as that. She knew Jenny was wrong about it, but still, it hurt. May stared back up at the museum as they entered the building. Her eyes first fell on the painted ceilings as they hung over them proudly. Half of it, she noticed as she glided her vision over it, was painted as the night sky, for Moonsay, no doubt. And the other half as the morning. She only guessed that the morning would have to be for Yuki, but didn't know for sure. May frowned, after learning of Moonsay the young brunette knew she could have never brought herself to stealing the one thing Yuki had given to Moonsay. She wouldn't have stolen it anyway, because she knew stealing was bad. May thought hard to the description of her written on the Wanted paper. Gray eyes, it could have simply been a typo. Maybe the meant to write blue but had on accident written gray.

_You have blue eyes in the picture._

"Hey," May said, speaking up. "Um, officer Jenny, where did you get my picture from?"

"From the internet." Jenny answered.

"Okay." That would have made sense. The girl that stole probably had gray eyes, so that was why they had explained her to be like that. But because she was dressed as May, and May had blue eyes, the only type of pictures that were found of her was with blue eyes not gray. And that meant... May eyes widened. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong, May?" Ash asked the young brunete as she slowly made eye contact with him. "What's wrong?" he asked once more, suddenly worried at the troubling expression on his friend's face.

May shook her head.

"Come on," Ash said softly. "You can tell me."

May frowned before taking in a deep breath. "Well," She began as she turned her sapphire eyes to Ash. "You might not believe me, but..."

"But what?"

"I think," May's face fell in to a frown at just the thought.

"You think...?"

May sighed sadly. "I think that someone's trying to frame me."

Ash's eyebrows rose once again. "Really? But who would...?"

"Martha, finally." Jenny clasped her hands. "I've been looking for you."

"Well, you've found me."

"Who's that?" May asked from behind Officer Jenny.

"This," Jenny said, pointing towards the woman before them. "Is Martha."

Ash and May walked in beside Jenny to take a better look at the woman.

Martha, as they were seeing, was a fairly old woman. She had long strands of pale blond hair sprouting from her head falling over her green hair. She stared at the two pokemon trainers as her green blouse shone in the sun, with her blue skirt barely touch the carpeted floor.

"And she," Jenny continued. "Is the one who will tell if you are guilty or innocent."

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

Well, that's it, hope you enjoyed it at least a little.

Anyway, as for the explanation of Moonsay, I was going to actually write it but she's going to come up again, so I'll explain her later.

And wow, just a little note, but I never really realized how bad my writing was when I wrote this and I really hope I improved from this. OO But I guess we'll just have to see when we hit chapter 8, huh? Well, until then! Thanks for reading my fanfic, I really appreciate it along with all of your awesome reviews D


	6. Chapter 6

This is possibly the longest chapter I typed for Moonsay, I hope it comes out well.

Thanks for the review, I honestly didn't notice how much time has past since I last updated. ;;

Anywayz, yes! I'm sucky at updating! And yes, prepare yourselves, not much advanceshipping is in here!

On to the chap!

**Chapter 6**

"Please Nurse Joy!" Max pleaded as he held Vulpix high enough for the nurse to see. "He's hurt."

"I'm sorry," Nurse Joy said with yet another shake of her head. "But all of our rooms are full, my Chanseys are already too busy with all of the other pokemon; your's would just become another problem."

"But I think he's sick," Max said once again, his voice became so low it turned whiny. There was also a hint of tears on his eyelids. "I don't want him to get hurt any further."

"I'm sorry," Nurse Joy said once more. "But I can't."

"That is not the way you talk when Surge is here, right Joy?"

Nurse Joy stared up and gasped. "Oh, hello there Mr. Satomi, is the gym leader feeling any better?" Her voice suddenly became high pitched with what seemed like embarrassment.

Max turned around to see who the stubborn nurse was speaking to.

Standing at the doorway of the Pokemon Center was a man, he had long blond hair that lightly brushed the back of his muscular neck. He placed his hand over his tight army t-shirt, while shoving the other one in to his jean pocket. "Hey," he said nodding. He walked over to Max in order to get a better look of Vulpix. "Hm, seems like he's suffering from early signs of the Lavender Flu." He took out a mini flashlight and shined it into Vulpix's eyes. "He shows some hints of fatigue, perhaps because he was in a battle." The man- Mr. Satomi- looked up at Max. "Has he been in a hard battle recently? Maybe with my brother?" Mr. Satomi stood up straight. "No, that can't be right, my brother's home sick."

Max looked up at the man bewildered.

"Has he?" Mr. Satomi pressed.

"I don't know," Max admitted sadly. "I just saw him when he fell." He looked back up in to the man's green eyes. "Is he going to be alright?"

Mr. Satomi smiled. "Just fine."

"Mr. Satomi-" Nurse Joy began.

"Please Joy, just call me Takato."

Joy blushed slightly, she attempted to hide it by continuing on. "Mr. Sa- Takato, we kept getting calls here for you today, the hospital in the north needs you."

"Ah yes," Takato stood up. "But it seems that they have a lot more volunteers than necessary; I find my presence much more appreciated here."

"Uh, um," Nurse Joy struggled to find the words she needed. "With all do respect Takato, I thinks it's better that you listen to where your brother put you. After all, ever since the mayor of the city has gotten sick, your brother is the one in charge."

Takato rolled his eyes. "My brother is a fool."

"Well..."

"Mister," Max looked up at Takato. "Please, please can you take care of vulpix. I don't want him to... to..." Max bit down on his lip, trying his hardest to keep his tears in.

"Don't worry," Takato smiled. "Your pokemon will be fine." Takato snapped his fingers. "Nurse, I require a room for this pokemon immediately and two chanseys by my side."

"Right," Nurse Joy disappeared behind her desk.

"Alright," Takato held out his hands for Vulpix. "May I have him?"

Max hesitated before giving Vulpix away. "Please take care of him."

"I will," Takato grinned. "You sure seem attached to a pokemon you've just met, why's that?"

"I-I think it's because I've been through this with other pokemon." Max answered worriedly. "Please can you-?"

"Alright, alright," Takato said, seemingly annoyed. "Off with you. We'll call you when your pokemon is ready."

"But, but, but..."

"No buts," Takato said as he, too, disappeared behind Nurse Joy's desk. "Just relax."

_Easy for you to say,_ Max twirled around until he was facing the waiting room. He walked towards it, getting ready to wait for the- what he hoped for- full recovery of Vulpix. Slowly, he found himself a seat beside two sleeping girls.

_You sure seem attached to a pokemon you've just met_

Why did he suddenly feel so attached to Vulpix? Max closed his eyes and pictured the injured pokemon. He only had a few weeks until he was considered a Pokemon Trainer; until he was ten and could parade around with pokemon of his own. If he could take care of Vulpix, maybe it would make him out to be a better trainer. Max turned to face the clock. 6:10 PM. But that wasn't his only reason, he couldn't explain it, but when he first saw Vulpix, it almost felt as if he could feel the pokemon's pain drumming from within him. And as Vupix stared up at him with those sad eyes, Max could feel the pokemon's heart beating, he could feel the strange air surrounding the pokemon. Max sat up and clasped his hands together. "Please, please," he whispered. "Please be okay."

* * *

Nurse Joy stepped out of the room of a long time patient. The nurse stared sadly at the sweating pokemon as she desperately clung on to her life with her last breaths. She shook uncontrollably that her furry golden tail seemed to slam against the bed every few seconds.

There was a small girl sitting beside the bed of her pokemon. She allowed her head to tilt slightly forward every few seconds as she fell asleep then woke back up to find her pokemon still in the same state; she was probably trying to make this be some horrible nightmare. But no matter how hard she tried, her pokemon would still go on. The girl finally seemed to sit up straight as her gray eyes filled with pure sadness; in the first days her pokemon was at the center, she fought so much with Nurse Joy: telling the nurse that what she was doing for the pokemon wasn't enough. But now that it was obvious that her pokemon, her best friend wouldn't make it through the week; there wasn't much of a point to arguing.

The girl had first came in a week before her pokemon became sick; bragging that her and her pokemon would beat Surge. Now beating the disease was much more of a concern, and the disease was winning; badly.

The pokemon struggled again to keep hold of her life as her tail thrashed on to the bed, sending beads of sweat everywhere. The girl seemed unfazed as she put her hand through her raven hair, as if waiting for it to be over but hints of tears seemed to hide itself at the edge of her eyelids. It was tearing her, no doubt, it was tearing her apart that she was about to lose her best friend to some incurable disease. Finally though, it seemed to dawn on her that this would probably be the last time she saw her pokemon. The girl gave out a small sob as she threw herself over her pokemon. Tears began to pour out quicker now as the girl sobbed louder. The pokemon in return began to shout from the pain of losing.

The girl sat up slightly, her eyes beat red. "Please, please flareon," she wept. "Please stop."

Flareon shouted and thrashed, ignoring her trainer, because of the disease, she did not know her trainer.

Nurse Joy sighed and left the room in silence, yet another pokemon gone to the Lavender Flu. Will it, she wondered, ever stop? Will there ever be a time when they can all smile and be happy that the disease was cured, that the worst was over? Or will all of the pokemon lie in pain as their trainers watched in misery?

"Nurse Joy?! Nurse Joy pick this up!"

Nurse Joy groaned as the voice of none other than Dr. Tinson came through her pokemon center. Slowly, the nurse picked up her feet in order to grab her video phone. A few years before, when Nurse Joy was still in Pokemon Nursing school, she met up with Dr. Mark Tinson. He was a professor of her's. Out of all of her classes, she did the best in his. He was a hard teacher, everyone knew that. So very few ever had the courage to take his class. But Nurse Joy had. She tried hard, and passed. He was a mean teacher, so she hoped she would never meet him again. But when she was sent to Vermillion to become it's Nurse Joy, she found out Dr. Tinson- the same Dr. Tinson as before- was a doctor of the North Pokemon Hospital of Vermillion. So whether she wanted to or not, she would constantly meet up with him; no matter what.

"Hello?" Nurse Joy said as Dr. Tinson's face popped up in to her screen. His oily black hair was pushed away from his face as his brown eyes bore in to her; she could tell he was mad, his face was red.

"Nurse Joy!" He shouted, she could practically feel his spit land on to her face even though they were miles away from each other. "Where is Mr. Satomi!?"

"He's here in the Pokemon Center," Nurse Joy answered, shakily.

"Nurse Joy, tell him to come here this instant! We need him here more than you do there!"

"I'm sorry Dr. Tinson, I've tried to get him to go over to you but he won't listen."

"You're heart is too easily swayed, Nurse Joy, may I speak to him now?"

"I'm sorry, he's doing an operation right now." Nurse Joy looked away briefly. "I'll tell him to call you when he's done."

Dr. Tinson cursed, but his red face was now disappearing. "Tell him then, and tell him that I will certainly put this up with his brother."

"Okay," Nurse Joy nodded.

"Very well then," Dr. Tinson hung up the phone, the screen becoming blank.

Nurse Joy did the same before letting out a sigh of relief. "I guess I have to go find Mr. Satomi now."

"Didn't I tell you to call me Takato, Joy?"

"Eep!" Nurse Joy jumped up in surprise before turning around. "Takato, don't do that to me!"

"My apologies," Takato slipped off of the rubber gloves he'd been wearing.

"Oh," Nurse Joy's eyes seemed to drown back in to sadness. "How is Vulpix?"

Takato shook his head. "He's trying his hardest to fight it."

"And...?"

Takato showed a bright smile. "He's winning."

Nurse Joy's heart almost stopped beating "Takato!" She bellowed again. "Don't do that to me!"

"Mm-hm," the man took hold of Nurse Joy's face. "You know you're cute when you get mad."

"St-stop it!" Nurse Joy pulled away just as Takato attempted a kiss. "This isn't the time or place Mr. Satomi!"

"Didn't I say...?"

"I want to call you Mr. Satomi," Nurse Joy shouted before leaving Takato alone.

Takato chuckled. "They say a woman's anger can make an ocean freeze, or no, wasn't it...?"

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" A boy with short blue hair and a girl with long brown hair suddenly came screaming in to the Pokemon Center. "Nurse Joy!"

"Nurse Joy isn't present at the time," Takato turned to face the children. "May I take a message?"

The two kids looked at each other before staring back up at Takato.

"We need Nurse Joy!" The girl cried.

"Mom's Butterfree is acting really weird," the boy continued. "We think maybe it got Lavender Flu!"

"Well, let's see it then," Takato took on a serious expression. "Call it out."

The boy looked back at his sister, unsure on what to do.

"Go on Tommy, show 'im." The girl said.

"Okay," Tommy threw the red and white ball in to the air. "Come on out Butterfree!" The ball hit back in to the floor before bursting open. It took sometime for the red glare to fade and the bug type pokemon to emerge.

"See?" The girl said pointing towards the pokemon.

Takato nodded, he could already see what was happening with the pokemon. It was in the third stage of the Lavender Flu; already going through the first two. The stages of the Lavender Flu being one: the pokemon begins to sleep a lot. Two: the pokemon gets a fever. Three: The pokemon begins to forget those closest to them; whether be pokemon or human. Four: the pokemon begins to forget themselves; forgetting things like attacks and even how to speak at times. Five: the pokemon begins to lose energy quickly and eventually leaves this world.

Butterfree stared indifferently at the two children before it. The color seemed to be drained from its beautiful body as beads of sweat dropped from its head.

"Does it have the Lavender flu?" The girl asked, worriedly.

"I think so," Takato said. No, he was sure the butterfree had it but he didn't want to make the kids worry any more than they already were.

"Think so?" The girl repeated. "But mister-!"

"Hush Sally!" Tommy said, taking the hand of his sister. "Let him think."

Sally kept quiet after that.

"I think..." Takato said slowly. "That you should transfer this pokemon to a pokemon hospital immediately."

Sally and Tommy exchanged worried glances.

"Please mister," Sally said stepping up. "Can you please take care of Butterfree?"

"See," Tommy shrugged. "We sorta wanted to bring Butterfree to our mom while she's in the hospital."

"Your mother's in the hospital?" Takato raised his eyebrows. "I'm very sorry to hear that."

Sally smiled sadly. "Mom's okay, the doctors say they might be able to save her since she's only in her third stage of the Lavender Flu."

"I'm sorry..." Takato's eyes widened. "Wait, did you say Lavender flu? As in your mom has _the_ Lavender flu?"

Tommy nodded, "mom doesn't remember us; but dad says everything's going to be alright." the young boy smiled hopefully.

It almost broke Takato's heart...

* * *

"Max? Hello, Max?" Brock snapped his fingers in front of the unconscious boy. "He tells me to bring food, and he falls asleep before I get here." He smiled lightly.

"Max? Is there a Max here?"

"Huh?" Brock turned back to see who was calling for Max, he smiled when he found out who it was. "That could-" His ears twitched. "-Only be-" Little pink circles formed under his eyes. "-The one and only-" He fell down to one knee as he held out his hand. "-Beauty of Vermillion City, NURSE JOY!"

"Max?" The nurse repeated Max's name, ignoring Brock. Brock in return, fell to the floor.

"Uh, um," Brock regained his composure. "Nurse Joy!" The pokemon breeder stood up, hovering towards the nurse. "I feel as if my words alone cannot describe the love I have for you! If love be light, than the sun shall be my heart pouring onto you milady!"

"Enough, lover boy." Max's hand appeared, pulling Brock's ear down.

"Owww!" Brock cried. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was until you started going on about all that boloney." Max replied.

"Oh, um, Max!" Nurse Joy clasped her hands together happily. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Uh," Max blinked. "You have?"

"What about me?" Brock asked lamely, as he pointed towards himself.

"Well, that is," Nurse Joy smiled. "I only need Max." Brock fell to the floor in anguish.

"I'm here, too…" he muttered, equally as lame as before.

"Did something happen to Vulpix?" Max asked, suddenly becoming worried.

"That's what I wanted to tell you," Nurse Joy said, excitement jumping in her voice. "Vulpix, the one you brought in, will be just fine."

"Really?" Max grinned. "Alright!"

"Oh, and there's another thing." Nurse Joy rubbed her chin. "It was for a Brock Stone and Max Maple. I need to look for those two…"

"Wait!" Max and Brock shouted in unison as Nurse Joy began to turn her back on them. "That's us!"

Nurse Joy turned around. "Really? Oh, of course it's you, who else would it be?"

"What's the message?" Max questioned.

"Oh, nothing big." Nurse Joy answered. "It's just that someone by the name of Gary has called for you two just ten minutes ago."

"Ten minutes?" Brock repeated. He looked down at Max. "We should get going to call him."

Max nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"What is this Jenny?" Martha asked. She stretched her legs on to the couch she was sitting on as Ash, May, Pikachu, and Jenny shared the other couch.

Just when Jenny had brought May and Ash to the museum, Martha led them through a labyrinth hallways that finally led to her lounge room.

"Well," Jenny sat up straight. "Just like I told you before, I found May."

"Where did you find her?" Martha asked her as she began to file her nails.

"W-well, on my way to patrol," Jenny smiled as she began to feel more confident. "I found none other than The Moonsay Locket thief herself. Apparently, she thought it was alright to return to this town even though we told her never to come back."

"But I've never been here before!" May cried out suddenly.

"And not to mention she's rude," Jenny added.

"But she didn't-!" Ash started out.

"Pika pi-!"

Jenny stopped the two with a quick blow to her whistle. "You are not the ones who should speak."

"But-!"

"Ash, Pikachu." May whispered.

Ash groaned, but kept quiet; Pikachu simply yawned and rolled on to his back on Ash's lap.

"So, you're saying this is herrrrr?" Martha rolled her r as said 'her'. She stared up at May, she watched her closely as if awaiting for May to do something.

"Um, what are you doing?" May asked, she didn't like someone staring at her like that.

Martha looked at May with such intensity, the young brunette felt as if she would melt right there. Finally though, Martha pulled back without a single word.

"It's her, isn't it?" Officer Jenny asked excitedly.

Martha looked at Jenny before laying her eyes back on May. "It is not."

For a few seconds, everyone stayed frozen. Their eyes fell back on Martha's cold stare. Was she-? Did they-? Could it-?

"I didn't do it?" May asked, surprised. Then she found out how suspicious that made her sound, so she quickly added. "How did you find out?"

"The Locket Thief had grrrray eyes." Martha answered as she pulled out a newspaper.

"Sh-she did?" Officer Jenny choked. She looked back at May, a small blush began to crawl behind her neck. "S-sorry."

"It's okay."

"You know," Ash rubbed his chin. "You don't seem like the old Officer Jenny of Vermillion."

"That's because she isn't." Martha said, closing her newspaper. "This Jenny's cousin suddenly became sick a few weeks ago, so she had fill in."

"I'm still..." Jenny stared down at her feet. "A little new."

"Don't take this perrrsonally," Martha told May. "Jenny has been pulling a lot of so-called 'thieves' to my museum. None of those werrrre the actual thieves."

"Uh, why does she bring them here?" May asked. "Isn't she supposed to bring thieves to the police station."

"She could," Martha answered slowly. "But I'm never at the police station."

"And you are...?"

"The boss of all those policemen and women of course." Martha turned to Jenny. "Oh, I've been meaning to tell you, I found something interrrresting last night."

Jenny sat up. "Interesting how?"

"Well," Martha tapped her chin. "Just as I was closing up last night, I took one glance at the locket, and found this:" She pulled out from behind her a single heart-shaped locket. It dangled from her finger tips so beautifully as the sun made the gold on the locket even brighter. On the cover of it, the word Moonsay was printed as well as a picture of the moon. On the other side, the word Yuki was carved as well as the sun. Inside the locket spilled out what seemed to be a golden compass, pointing out directions since it was made years before.

May gasped at the sight of the locket, "So beautiful," she whispered. She seemed to be in a trance at that moment, the words of everyone else seemed to blend in the background as she continued to stare at it.

"What's wrong with the...?"

"... I think maybe..."

"... That's what I..."

"... ka pi..."

The locket twirled around for a little bit, letting the sunlight warm itself on to every side of the locket. It was so beautiful, how much would it cost for someone now? How much did it cost for Yuki then? Yuki, May smiled, he must have been pretty in love for him to make something like this for Moonsay. How did Moonsay feel when she received the gift?

"_How could you make me something like this and just die a week after?! How could you make me this and then leave me alone!? I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! You're just like all the others! You leave me in my time of need ! I hate you! I hate you! I hate your wretched soul Yuki! May you die! May you perish in the depths of hell!_"

May's eyes widened as she sat up straight.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

Suddenly, May could feel tears well up at the end of her eyelids, her heart felt like it would collapse.

"May?!" Ash reached for May's hand. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened?"

"Pikaaa," Pikachu mewed in equal sadness.

May shook her head, she tried to find the words to say to them. She tried to tell them what was wrong, but nothing came. Slowly, she balled her hands in to fists. The only thing she knew, the only thing she knew for sure was that suddenly, she hated Yuki. She hated Yuki so much.

**End of Chapter 6**

Hope that came out well and hope you guys can forgive a very lazy author. I've just been very busy lately! School is very hard-ish this year !!


	7. Chapter 7

You know that old saying? That one about time? Oh yeah… _time flies when you're having fun. _Well guess what? It's true!

**Chapter 7**

"What is it, Gary?" Brock asked in to the video phone. Max who was sitting next to him, was holding his breath.

Gary looked at them, his face filling what seemed to be anger. Sitting a little behind him was Jordan, the same anger printed on his face.

Max gulped as he rubbed his sweaty hands on to his shorts. How long would it take Gary to spill?

"Okay," Gary said finally. "I learned some things, some not-so-good things."

That was enough to send shivers up and down Max's spine, he shuddered.

"Are you ready to hear this?" Gary asked.

Max and Brock looked at each other, trying to determine whether they were both ready. Then they turned their heads back to the screen. Max sat up straight, sagging his shoulders would be no way to take news just like the one Gary was about tell them.

"We're ready," Brock answered, at last.

Gary smiled; Max didn't know whether to interpret that as a good or bad sign. The young Maple's eyes travel back to Jordan; he decided to take it as a bad sign.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

May rubbed her eyes, smiling a small smile at Ash and Pikachu, she shook her head. It would be a waste to try to explain to them something that could only be explained in feelings.

"How do you know it's a fake?" Officer Jenny asked, turning to Martha.

"Look," Martha held the locket up. "This locket is not made of purrre gold, it's mixed with silverrr. Moonsay's locket is _purrrre_ gold."

"Did you check the security cameras?" Officer Jenny asked as she pulled out a small notepad to note the details.

Martha nodded, "I looked overrrr it for the last days I rrrrememberrrr seeing the actual locket. And then thrrree days beforrrre I noticed it gone, the camerrras go blank, for one whole day."

"One whole day?" Ash repeated, bewildered.

"We had a city black out," Officer Jenny explained. She looked back at Martha. "Anything else?"

"Well, that one day, I rrrememberrr seeing this girrrl with steely grrray eyes, just like the one who was supposedly May Maple." Martha rubbed her chin as she tried to recall the events that uncurled that day. "Yes, she came up to me and began to talk as if we werrrre long lost frrrriends. She talked about how it was forrr herrr and herrr family, how they handled the black out. About how herrr brrrother was in the showerrr at the time of the black-out." A small smile appeared on Martha's old lips. "I rrrememberrrr thinking of how sweet she was. Oh, and how cute herrrr little vulpix was."

"Did she ever look back at the Moonsay exhibit?" Jenny asked.

"Once I think," Martha answered. "To point out her brrrother." She shook her head. "But I don't think it could have been herrr. She said she was going on vacation in Moon... say..." At that second, Martha's eyes widened so much her pupils seemed to disappear in the sea of white. "No, no, but then, no..." Her voice faded into small whispers.

"What?" Jenny asked, standing up. "Martha, what...?"

"If I am right, if she has alrrready gone to Moonsay" Martha said, looking up at Jenny, Ash, Pikachu, and May slowly. "Then the worrrld is in grrrave trrrouble."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"People?!" Max repeated, his jaw swinging open now. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't... He stared back at Gary, trying to see if maybe it was a joke. If maybe Gary was joking, and he'd let out a big "NOT!" right about then. But he didn't.

"You can't be serious!" Brock shouted, expressing more anger and hurt Max had ever seen in his life.

Gary nodded, "I'm sorry." He said, avoiding his friends' gazes for a few seconds.

"Where did you find this out from?" Max asked.

Gary smiled sadly. "You know when I told you you couldn't come along?"

Max and Brock nodded.

"Well, we were supposed to-"

"Mr. Oak," Jordan's deep voice stopped Gary abruptly. "That is far too much to say."

Gary looked at him as if trying to see if maybe they could let this one slip, but Jordan shook his head firmly. There would be no way of going around this. Gary turned back to the screen. "I'm sorry guys, I can't tell you."

Brock nodded, understanding the situation at hand. The information they had was enough for them anyway.

"But I can tell you one thing," Gary leaned over towards the screen, his face becoming bigger to Max and Brock. "You two should get May and Ash as quick as you can and go to the entrance of Vermillion City."

Brock and Max stared into the clear screen, obviously confused by this.

"Why?" Brock asked.

"Why?" Gary sat up straight. "In order for you guys to be of any help in this situation, I need you to do this for me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Jenny stood up. "Martha, stop talking like this, you're scaring us."

Ash stood up as well, staring over the lady. It was strange, one second, she seemed fine; as if the world's worst fears didn't faze her. And suddenly, she broke into sweat, became as pale as a ghost, and began to say things like 'the world is doomed'.

"Is she okay?" Ash asked.

Jenny looked worried. "I don't know, she's never spoken like this before." Jenny paused. "I hope she's alright. So many people in the union are coming up sick, this is the time we need her the most. I hope she's not catching it too."

"Catching what?" May asked, standing up as well. Pikachu hopped onto May's shoulder as she stood up.

Rays of the last sunlight entered the room just before the orange star disappeared behind passing clouds. Shadows fell across the room and the lights in it began to become more effective. Children passing by the museum squealed with parents trying to follow after them. Pokemon ran around people's feet; wild and captured alike rushed around happily.

"Catching... what?" Jenny repeated. She fell back down on to the couch. "I can't exactly say, i-it's not.... I'm not the best person to ask for this."

"Then who is?" May asked. "Is it – this thing – is it really serious?"

Jenny looked down towards the floor. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"Go to the gym."

May, Jenny, Ash, and Pikachu looked up to see who had been talking.

"Martha!" Jenny cried. "You're okay!"

Martha faintly smiled, but turned her attention back to Ash and May. "You two, go to the gym. Verrrmillion City gym."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"You want answerrrs rrrright?" Martha reminded them.

They both nodded earnestly.

"Well, you'll find those answerrrs at the gym, you'll find them, I'm sure." Martha stared at May closely. "You'rrre answerrrs may be a little morrrre difficult to find, my apologies."

May's eyes widened, what was Martha talking about? Answers? What answers would May want to find?

"Well, I guess we should get going," Ash said, Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. He turned to face May, his chocolate eyes on her. "Let's go."

Answers, May stared at Ash. Was she looking for answers? What answers? Was she… was she maybe trying to figure out what to do about her and Ash? About whether she wanted them to stay friends... or something more...?

"May?"

May blushed as she remembered where she was. Thoughts like those, she realized, simply didn't belong in her brain… not now at least. "Y-yeah," she said, smiling towards her friends. "Let's go!" She bid farewell to the two women and headed out the door before either Ash or Pikachu could say anything.

Ash stared, his eyebrows raised. He had to admit, half of the time, he couldn't understand her. "Why's she in such a hurry?" he muttered.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said, equally confused.

The young trainer grinned. He turned to face the women. "I guess I'll be going."

"Wait, Ash!" Officer Jenny put up her hand.

"Hm?"

Jenny looked distracted for a few seconds. "Ne-never mind, just... be careful."

Ash looked back at her, but nodded. "Okay, I will." He grinned and left, chasing after May.

"Jenny..."

Officer Jenny looked back at Martha sadly. "Martha, why did you tell them that? I feel like maybe we shouldn't have spilled it out to them. Children as nice as them, I don't want them to be tangled into this."

"They would have learrrrned about this anyway. Soonerrr orrr laterrr, they would have been hit by this." Martha stated. "Wouldn't it have been betterrr if they learrrned it soonerrr than laterrr?"

"Yes, but…" Jenny looked down at the floor.

"What is it?"

"I don't want them..." Drops of water fell on to her notepad as her shoulders shook. "I don't want them to... be disappointed... like I was..."

"Jenny..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," May said, turning away from Ash, yet again.

"If you keep saying that," Ash said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll keep asking."

"Arrggh!" May cried. "Ash, you're so annoying!" She pretended to be annoyed, but really, she was just embarrassed. The more she thought about what Martha had said, the more she thought that it was about her and Ash. It was strange, she'd never felt anything towards him before, but now...

"No, no!" May cried, shaking her head. "This is just too weird!"

"If you ask me, you're the one acting weird," Ash replied.

"Pika pi," Pikachu added.

"Yeah, thanks a lot guys," May said, rolling her eyes. She looked back at Ash. "Hey I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"After I left, did Officer Jenny say anything? Did she or Martha say anything... important?"

"Why are you asking?"

May looked down towards the floor. "Nothing really, it's just that when I left, Jenny and Martha looked really troubled. And I was wondering if they said anything to you after I left. That's all." May smiled. "But if it's nothing, that's alright..."

"There was something," Ash said, he rubbed his chin. "Actually when I was about to go, Jenny stopped me. I think maybe she wanted to say something, but then, at the last second, she stopped and said never mind."

"Really," May looked up at the blue sky above them. The weather was beautiful today, had it been any other day, May probably would have wanted to go swimming. But today... "Hey Ash," she turned back to face the raven haired boy. "I have... I have a bad feeling about this. About all of what's been happening today."

Ash nodded, "Yeah, me too." He smiled jokingly. "But hey May, we probably never would have learned all this if you hadn't been caught by Officer Jenny. So I guess it turned out to be a good thing that you were caught."

"Yeah, I guess." May said flatly.

Ash laughed. "Hey May," He said once more as he looked over at the Pokemon Coordinator in thought. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," She looked back at him, curious about what his question would be.

"Well," Ash started out. "When Martha said that it would be harder for you to find your answers, what did she mean by it?"

May's eyes widened. He was… he was paying attention? "Er..." May looked away, she was afraid that he would find this out. She was afraid he would ask her this. The young brunette frowned, realizing something. When did Ash get so observant?

"I mean, after that, you've been acting all weird. So maybe she said something important? And, if it was, what answers was she talking about?"

May looked around before starting to walk off again. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" She laughed. "You're so funny Ash! Hee hee." She smiled. "Well, we should get to the gym, right? Maybe Brock and Max have already gone there. So we should get there quickly."

"But May, what about my questions?" Ash asked.

"Nope! No time, maybe later!" May shouted back as she began to run off.

"Hey, wait!" Ash cried, he began to run after her. "This isn't fair!"

"Life's not fair, is it?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Can we have Vulpix, Nurse Joy?" Max asked as he stepped up to the pokemon nurse.

Nurse Joy smiled. "Of course you can, I'll just have to get it." Her smile faded. "But I...."

"What's wrong?"

"When the vulpix was being healed, we found something." Nurse Joy looked uneasy. "A small silver collar. On the collar it said something like Ribbons. We think maybe that.. Maybe that was the name of the pokemon, which means vulpix has an owner."

Max's shoulders sagged. He hadn't expected vulpix to be his, but he didn't think it belonged to anyone either. "Do you remember...?" Max began to ask. "Who the owner was?"

"I was looking into all of my files and finally found that this vulpix, Ribbons, belongs to a girl that traveled to Moonsay a while back."

"Moonsay?" Max repeated.

"Yeah, she should go by the name of Rose. I guess maybe in all the confusion Ribbons was left here. I want to have Ribbons transported to Moonsay's pokemon center but..." Nurse Joy looked over at Max. "We don't have the pokeball for him and I don't have anyone who can travel to Moonsay to hand deliver him..."

"I'll do it!" Max cried out suddenly. The words were spit out of his mouth before he had a chance to call them back.

"Hm?"

"If I lost a pokemon, a friend really close to me, I'd be sad and angry. And I'd especially want someone to return them to me." Max smiled. "Vulpix... Ribbons was never mine, so I should return him, take him to where he belongs."

"Oh, would you Max?" The nurse asked happily. "That would be great!"

"We're going to be passing by Moonsay anyway."

"Okay, I'll go get him." Nurse Joy disappeared behind her desk.

"Max."

"Brock?" Max turned to see the young pokemon breeder staring at him thoughtfully. "What's wrong? Did Gary call again?"

"No, he didn't," Brock shook his head and smiled sadly. "I was thinking about Vulpix, or Ribbons."

Max's hands balled up to fists. "If you're worried about me, you don't have to be. I knew Vulpix wasn't mine, I knew someday I'd have to give him up, right?" Max grinned. "And besides, Moonsay isn't really that close to Vermillion, is it?"

"I guess not," Brock replied.

"Hey Max, here is Ribbons!" Nurse Joy's voice called.

Max looked up to see none other than the vulpix he'd given to Nurse Joy to heal. "Vu-!" He stopped himself before he could continue. "Ribbons!"

Ribbons looked up when his name was called. His eyes traveled from Nurse Joy, to Brock, and finally Max. His eyes stayed there for a while until finally he let out a "Vulpix!"

"Wow," Nurse Joy smiled. "I think Ribbons really likes you."

Max beamed. "I think so t-" he began to answer before being shoved out of the way by his older friend. "Wah!" he cried as Brock made his way to the young Nurse.

"Oh, Nurse Joy!" He said suddenly, bringing his arms into the air. "Your eyes are like the moon looming over me on a beautiful spring night. Your voice is the sweet melody that puts me to sleep every night, your-!"

"Enough of that," Max said, pulling on Brock's ear. "We need to get going."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Nurse Joy smiled, "well," she said to Max. "I hope you two have a safe journey back."

"Yeah," Max looked towards Ribbons once more. "Come on, Ribbons we have to get to Moonsay for you."

Ribbons stared, but jumped out of Nurse Joy's arms before the nurse had a chance to give him to Max. Ribbons hopped into Max's arms and made himself comfortable.

"Wow," Joy said. "It looks like Ribbons likes you a lot more than I thought."

Max tried to smile just as he had before – but failed. The sudden realization that the small pokemon wouldn't always be with him had hit him then. He knew that if they got close it would make it harder to leave Ribbons later.

"You know Max," Joy began noticing the sadness in the young boy's eyes. "Even if you two have to leave each other someday, that's nothing to be sad about. Focus on the time you have together, don't regret when you have to give him over. Enjoy his company."

"Yeah," Max nodded. He looked down at Ribbons, and smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Here it goes," Ash said. He put his hands down on his knees, panting. "It took us some time, but we're... finally here."

"Pi...ka," Pikachu nodded, panting as well.

"Wow, so this is the Vermillion city gym." May gazed up at the building. Its long gray walls shone brightly in the sunlight. A little above the gray walls sat the sign VERMILLION CITY GYM.

"Heh, I can't believe it hasn't changed." Ash said from behind May.

She looked back at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I haven't been here in so long, I thought maybe they'd have changed the gym a little, but they haven't," Ash smiled. "Heh, it brings so many memories from when we first came. Pikachu lost and then I asked him if he wanted to evolve into a raichu."

"What happened?" May asked, curiosity overflowing from her words.

"Pikachu didn't want to evolve and proved that a pikachu can beat a raichu," Ash replied. He smiled as he scratched Pikachu behind his ears. "That was a great battle, huh buddy?"

"Pika pi!" the small mouse replied happily.

May smiled. "So let's go in!"

Ash looked up from Pikachu and to May, confused. "What?" he said.

May looked back at Ash, smiling. "If you and Surge had a great battle before, I bet you want to see how good he's gotten and how good you've gotten, right?"

"I guess," Ash said standing up straight.

"Let's go then!" May took hold of Ash's hand and pulled him towards the gym with Pikachu following behind them.

"But May, I…" Ash began before pausing.

"What?" She asked him.

"Never mind," Ash replied. "I want to see Surge too, so I can beat him again!"

"Ash," May giggled. "One of these days, your head is going to get too big for your shoulders to carry!"

Ash only smiled in return.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Maybe getting to the Pokemon Gym is the right thing to do," Brock said as he ran. "I mean, that's where we were supposed to meet to anyway. I bet we'll find Ash and May here."

"Yeah!" Max panted.

"Vul!" Ribbons commented. For a pokemon who'd just been released, he looked great.

"There it goes!" Brock shouted, excitedly.

Max looked up to see the gym coming closer to them with each step they took. He looked up at it in amazement. This gym, Surge's gym, it was so different from his dad's. Max's eyes dropped, trying to see everything of the dream. And that's when he noticed a girl in red, a boy in a blue, and a Pikachu standing there. His eyes widened. "May!"

Upon hearing her name, May looked around until she saw her brother along with Brock and a small vulpix rushing towards them. "Max!"

Ash smiled to see his friends. "Hey guys!" He waved to them. "Long time no see!"

"Same!" Brock replied.

"Pikachu!"

"Vulpix!"

Brock, Max, and Ribbons finally reached Ash, May, and Pikachu.

"Aww," May said as she looked down at Ribbons. "Who's this cutie?"

"A vulpix we found," Max answered. "We found him injured on the road, but he has a trainer in Moonsay."

"Vuuu!" Ribbons wrapped himself around Max's leg.

"Either way," May giggled. "He seems to have a liking to you."

"Well," Max smiled as he bent down. "I like Ribbons too." He petted Ribbons's maroon fur.

"Aw, his name's Ribbons?" May squealed. "How cute!"

"Pi!" Pikachu hopped in front of Ribbons. "Pi pi chu ka pichu chu pi ka ka."

Ribbons stared for a few seconds but replied. "Vul pix pix pix vu vu pix."

"Pi?"

"Vuuuu!"

"What do you think they're saying?" May asked, she had bent down as well to reach the pokemon's heights.

"I don't know," Max replied. "Pokemon stuff?"

"So, you guys are done checking the pokemon centers?" Brock asked as he turned to face Ash.

"Actually," Ash broke into a smile. "We didn't even check one."

"Huh? Why?"

"May was caught by Officer Jenny."

"May was... what?!" Brock's jaw fell open. "What did she do? What did you do?!"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Ash replied, putting his hands up in defense. "We didn't do anything. It's just that they thought she stole something when it turned out that she didn't. When we asked about something, they sent us here, saying we could find our answers here." He looked at May as she laughed with Max.

"Ash?"

"They told May that it would be harder to find the answers she was searching for."

"Answers?" Brock repeated. "To what?"

"I don't know!" Ash cried out in annoyance. "I keep asking her, but she won't say." He paused. "Hey, are you guys done?"

"Not even close," Brock shook his head. "We found Ribbons on the floor and took him to the Pokemon Center. Gary called us and told us to get you and then we ended up here."

"Some turn of events," Ash said. "But hey, we should get going inside the gym now."

"Why?"

"We were sort of told to."

"That's right," May stood up. "We have to get in the gym to find the answers."

"Answers to what?" Max asked, following behind his sister as she walked over to join Brock and Ash.

"I guess we'll find out." Ash replied.

The four of them as well as the two pokemon were now standing in front of the Pokemon Gym.

"Well," Ash took in a deep breath. "Here goes..."

He slowly pushed the doors open, the doors in response allowed a gap between them so the children could see what was inside. For a few seconds, they all continued to stare, their eyes wide open and their jaws swinging. May fell down to her knees.

"No," she said. "No, this couldn't be..."

**End of chapter 7**

Well that's it! I hoped to accomplish more in this chapter, but I guess I couldn't. Hmm, I think this will just be titled as the first "filler chapter" of the story so far. So… have you enjoy its filler-ness?


	8. Chapter 8

Merry Holidays yo!

**Chapter 8**

"No," May said. "No, this couldn't be..."

There was a brief silence that went through the four of them, their eyes glued on to what they were looking at.

"This isn't the gym," Ash finally announced. But his words seemed to make no effect.

"It has to be the gym," Max said. "Didja see that sign?"

Ash nodded, he had seen it, but now, he wished he hadn't.

"'You'll find your answers at the gym'," May said, quoting Martha. "Why did she say that?"

"Maybe because this is where you'll find your answers, look!" Brock pointed towards the grieving people in the corner. "Look around guys, this is no longer a gym, but a hospital. If I didn't know, I'd probably instruct you guys to come here too. This place looks like it's the center of questions. And answers too."

"Pika..."

Ash, May, Max, Pikachu, and Ribbons looked. Where the dusty floors of Vermillion city gym were supposed to be were white carefully placed tiles. Where the gym leader was supposed to sit sat a long white desk. And instead of pokemon, people wondered the gym floors, some looking feverish while others were simply sad.

"Vul!" Ribbons hid behind Max's leg, obviously scared by what he saw.

"Oh, poor Ribbons," May said, looking down at the shivering pokemon. "He's scared."

"But, it is scary," Max gulped. "I never liked going in to hospitals."

"But you're perfectly fine with Pokemon Centers?" May asked.

"Pokemon centers are different," Max said. His eyes squarely focused on what he saw.

"I guess we should go in," Ash said slowly.

The others agreed and they all headed inside.

Max could feel shivers going up and down his spine, there was a reason he hated hospitals. It was because of the depressing atmosphere that swallowed it upon first step. Sure, some places were happy because a person who was sick got better or a mother gave birth to a healthy child, but mostly, it was sad. He could feel the pressure of it all, choking him with each step he took. Ribbon's felt the same, his body was constantly slithering through Max's legs as if deciding whether it was safe or not to look.

"What are you kids doin' here?"

The four of them, along with their pokemon, looked up in surprise as the eyes of a tired nurse searched them.

"This isn't a playground," said the nurse sternly. "Go home."

"We aren't here to play," Ash said, angrily. "We were told to come here!"

"Well, I'm telling you to go," the nurse replied, equally angry.

"Well-!"

"Ignore my friend," Brock said, stepping in. He put a hand before Ash, trying to shut him out.

"Hey!" Was all the hot headed trainer said.

"What do ya'll want?" The nurse asked. "If it's nuthin' big then it would help for ya to just leave 'cause I've got places to go, patients to heal."

"No, we just have a question," Brock said.

The nurse placed a hand on her hip. "What is it?"

Brock fell down to one knee and took hold of the nurse's hand. "What's your phone number?"

"Huh?"

"Oh brother," Max took hold of Brock's ear and pulled him away. "Do you _always_ have to be an embarrassment?"

"Owww!"

"Was that what you wanted to ask?" The nurse said with disgust.

"No, no," May said. "Brock's just a little..."

"... Weird..." Ash said, watching his friend being dragged.

"... When it comes to ladies..."

"...Especially pretty ones."

The nurse peaked an eyebrow at Ash and even May was staring.

"Huh?" Ash began to wave his arms frantically in front of himself. "Wah, not that I'd think that!" He paused. "It's not that you're not pretty, I mean, there has to be _somebody_ who finds you attractive, right? I mean, of course there is! There must be plenty of men out there who follow you around, not that I'd be one of them, I mean your... nice and all but..."

"Ash!" May said. "You're making it worse!"

"Eh?" Ash's face was flushed with embarrassment, he looked at the nurse. "I'm sorry."

The nurse rolled her eyes. "Whateva, what was it you wanted to ask?"

"Oh," May put up her index finger. "Why does this look like a hospital, what happened to the gym?"

"Ya mean ya don't know?" The nurse asked.

The two trainers nodded.

"Listen hons, I'd love ta chat with ya, but I really got to go."

But just as the nurse was about to leave, Ash stepped in front of her, stretching out his arms. "Just answer us," he said.

The nurse stared at him in surprise and looked back at May. "Is this guy for real?"

"Just, please, answer us," May said. "We were told to come here for answers, and we're not going to leave without them."

The nurse looked from Ash to May, then down to Pikachu(Ribbons had ran back to Max). Finally though, she gave a sigh of resignation. "Fine," she said, somewhat annoyed. "Since it don't look like you kids will be leavin' anytime soon, and I don't wanna get my keister in trouble, I guess I should let you find your answers."

"Find?" Ash repeated. "But I thought you were going to just answer us."

"No way hons, I told ya, I'm busy." She adjusted her hair. "But ya can visit some patients, and walk around for a little." She looked back at Ash, May, and Pikachu, carrying an intense glare on them. "But only for a little, and if anyone asks you what you doin' back there, tell them your lookin' for Miss Dolley."

"Miss Dolley?" May tilted her head to the side. "Who's she?"

"The person who has your answers." The nurse simply replied before marching off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Miss Dolley?" Max said, looking over at his sister in surprise. "Who's she?"

"I don't know," May replied, holding up the paper the front desk had given them. "But it says here that she's in room 113."

"Aw," Brock sighed. "I was sooo close to getting her number."

"No, you weren't."

"On another note," Ash shoved his hands in to his pockets. "Do you think maybe this will help?"

"I guess we can only hope." Brock said.

"Pika."

"Vu."

The four trainers nodded.

"Well," May said, looking up from her paper. "Here's the room."

Slowly, their eyes looked up and through the wooden door. The room, as they were beginning to see was decorated in white, from the pasty curtains in the corner to the clothes on the frail woman sitting alone on her bed.

Instantly, May could feel sadness emanating from the room. This woman, Miss Dolley, had she always been alone? Had no one visited her? What about her family?

_Sickness is a cruel thing, is it not?_

"Ah!" May's head began to pulse with pain, she placed her hands over it. Who said that? Who was it that said that? And why did it make her head hurt? "Ah!" She squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to pull the pain away, or at least wait for it to go over. Her friends, why weren't her friends helping her? May opened one of her eyes, trying to search for those who were closest to her. "G-guys, h-help me..."

But her friends weren't even paying attention to her, they walked right by her and towards the woman, Miss Dolley. She could see Ribbons hop playfully on to Miss Dolley's lap, the woman smiled weakly. Max and Ash talked to her while Brock attempted to make her bed comfortable for her by pressing the different buttons.

Why weren't they helping her?

_Ne, Yuki, even if it is a cruel thing, it is my job to help people._

May's eyes widened in surprise as a man, a bit taller than Brock walked in to the room. It looked as if he wasn't from their time, his clothes wasn't composed of jeans and a shirt, but a simple blue kimono. He smiled when he saw May, he had a nice smile. But his green hair was what May found herself looking at the most, she admired it the most. But after a while, May noticed that it wasn't her the man had been smiling at.

_Moonsay, your soul is too kind for this world, I think such a kindness is wasted on these people._

It was then that May saw flashes of pink and brown pass by her, she could feel her knees fall down towards the floor. Instantly, her headache left her, and her eyes began to water involuntarily Before she knew what she was doing, a single word left her mouth, "Moonsay."

Beautiful, was that the only word that could be used to describe her? No, that couldn't be. Moonsay was above the word beautiful, May could see, if there was a stronger word, it should have been used for her.

May couldn't see the woman's face clearly for some reason, but she could see the wave of beautiful brown hair that sprouted from the woman's skull. She could see the beautiful pink kimono that covered her body so modestly. And the matching pink hat that held itself on her head.

And then, May could hear laughter, laughter that reminded her of drops of water, pattering on the floor. It was soothing, and if she could, May would hear it all day.

_Yuki, I am not as kind as you perceive, many souls have left because of me._

May felt strange waves coming from Moonsay then, sadness? No it couldn't be, it felt, strange. She couldn't tell what it was, but all of the sudden, fear began to fill the coordinator's body. Moonsay still seemed happy, even though she confessed to the man she loved that she killed many people, she was still happy. May stared up at the couple, now she couldn't tell whether she should admire them or fear their crazed souls.

_Many souls? I do not believe that._

Yuki's smile suddenly seemed to disappear. Did he see how crazy this woman was as well?

_Whether you believe it or not does not change it, for it is true._

May's eyes widened as Moonsay's ghastly body hovered towards Miss Dolley's bed. Everyone there seemed so happy. Miss Dolley's face seemed to light up when Max told her something. They smiled with her, not knowing the fate that would soon come upon them.

_What are you doing?_

Yuki's bark made May jump in surprise, but Moonsay continued onward.

_Showing you the truth._

Moonsay was now standing right beside Ash, her hand slithered past Ash's raven hair, past his slightly chubby face and down to his neck.

"No," May whispered. "She wouldn't."

_Don't do it! Moonsay, my beloved, I believe you, please, do not take this upon an innocent soul!_

Yuki's yells didn't seem to do much, Moonsay continued her deed.

May could see Yuki's worried face, he wouldn't be able to do anything, nothing he said would do anything.

May squeezed her eyes shut. This didn't make sense, why were they even here?! Weren't they dead? Weren't they gone? Hadn't they left this world so many years ago?! WHAT WERE THEY DOING HERE?!

But that wasn't it, why? Why of all people did Moonsay choose Ash? Why of all people did she find it necessary to kill him. If he died, if he died when May could have done something she knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

_Moonsay! DON'T DO IT!!!_

May felt strength surging through her as she stood up, her mouth opening up for a scream. She knew she couldn't let Ash go just like that. "NO!!!"

"May?"

"What're you doing, May?"

"Ugh, my sister's the biggest embarrassment in the world."

"Huh?" May blinked. Suddenly it seemed as if Moonsay and Yuki disappeared. "Wh-what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Brock asked. "You've been standing there ever since we came here staring into space, and all of the sudden you screamed no."

"I-I," May looked down at her hands. What was going on? Those two -Moonsay and Yuki- they were both so real. It felt as if they were in the room. It felt as if Moonsay was really going to take Ash's life... May balled her hands up in to fists as she looked up at Ash, if she hadn't said anything, would he still be here?

"May, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" May looked as Ash made his way towards her, with Pikachu riding safely on his shoulder.

"You look like something's bothering you." Ash explained. "Are you alright?"

"I'm... fine," May said. "But, um, what about Miss Dolley, did you ask her the questions? Did you find the answers?"

Ash's face became serious then. "May, pokemon aren't the only ones who're becoming sick from the Lavender Flu."

"No..."

"Humans are too..."

"That's horrible!" May cried. "That means people are dying too! We can't have that, there has to be something we can do!"

"I know, but Miss Dolley doesn't know anymore than we do." His eyes became dark. "All she knows is that... her time is almost up."

"Huh...?" May pulled back a little. "Y-you're kidding."

Ash shook his head. "Everyone down this hallway is on their last week of their flu, and after that, they're dying."

"No... no.. no!" May grabbed on to Ash's arm. "We can't just let them die, there has to be something we can do! We have to do something to save these people!"

"I know, but what can we do? Everyone's trying their hardest to fight, and even then it's not good enough."

"Pika..." Pikachu slumped down in sadness.

"Well then," May said, a determined look coming on to her face. "We'll just have to try harder!"

"Harder?" Max repeated, as he and Brock stepping in beside Ash.

"Vuu..."

"Yeah, even if there's nothing we can do, I think we should try, because that way we would have done something!"

"Surge..."

The four trainers looked back at Miss Dolley.

"Surge..." the woman croaked once more. "Go to him."

"Why?" Brock asked.

Miss Dolley looked towards the four of them, her eyes piercing through. "I heard... I don't know, but suddenly, I heard someone say that to me." Her face wrinkled in to a smile. "Go... to him."

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

This is weird, honestly, every time I wanna write for this fanfic(or any fanfic in that matter), I never EVER get to write what I planned to in a chapter, I mean, Miss Dolley, when I first thought up this story, Miss Dolley didn't exist. XDDD And the nurse too, the kids were just supposed to see the gym as a new hospital and dash towards Surge's place, but I guess that didn't happen.

This is totally why I always say, just because I'm the one writing doesn't mean I know where this fic is going. I'm going to be just as surprised as you are when a twist or turn appears in this fic. XDDD (Well, okay, I don't say it like that, but I still do say it.)


End file.
